The Queen's Ace
by TheFallenOne77
Summary: The Battle against Gaea is over, but the peace doesn't last. Primordial beings are beginning to stir and a new prophecy comes to light, but one they never thought would come true in their life time, one the Queen of Olympus is prepared for. Join a new set of heroes as they try to keep the world safe but uncover a few secrets along the way.
1. Welcome to Camp

**Hey guys, it's Fallen here with a story that I thought of after reading The Blood of Olympus. **

**It's a scenario that takes place a month right after the story, where a certain goddess had a child in secret and their quest to redeem them and a few other heroes who are seeking the same thing. Some old and new faces will be shown along the way, let's see how it goes.**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think**

"_I'm sorry my son, but I can't stay here. The others would find out about this and no doubt harm will come to you. But know that I love you, my sweet Justin."_

I woke up with my head slipping from my hand and almost making me fall from my seat, which would've been pretty embarrassing to do. I doze off in class and was still able to remember the voice from my dream, _her _voice.

For those who don't know me, my name is Justin Stryker. I'm 17 years old, 6'0 and average build. My hair is black and my eyes are brown. I was currently in class at Maret School, a private school in Washington DC and it was already the beginning of my junior year.

I have a pretty good life; coming from a rich family and having a good education. I don't let that define who I am though, whenever I tell people about my life style they think I'm some stuck up snob or some idiot.

It gets pretty annoying really, that's why I study so hard and don't take life for granted. I do have friends who were privileged as well but they don't act like the typical stereotype as you would expect them to be.

Anyway, the dream you might be wondering about that I was having a moment ago, well it's hard to explain. You see, I don't know what it is; only going on the lead that it might be the voice of my biological mother. The voice was so beautiful but it was the only thing that came to me.

Her face was hidden in darkness; I didn't even have a picture of her, just her voice, that and a necklace that I had since I was a baby. It was a leather cord with a clay bead of a lotus flower with a pomegranate in the center.

From what my father told me, it was the only gift my mother gave me before leaving.

"Hey Justin."

Looking over at the door, I saw my friends Bobby Peterson, Tessa Carter, and Matt Wilkerson. They were a lively bunch who I met back in 5th grade and we've been together ever since.

"I honestly don't know how you can still get good grades if you keep falling asleep in class," Tessa cracked.

"Says the one who is currently slacking right now, and it's only a month into the first semester," I said.

"I got caught up with all my missing work; I'm in the clear now. You got nothing on me Stryker."

Tessa was a bit of a slacker at times but she was actually pretty smart if she was motivated enough. She once made a scale model of the Roman Coliseum for a history project that actually worked and moved the same way the actual one did in ancient times for sporting events. I don't know how she did it but it was awesome.

Bobby was the kind of person who others go to for a crazy party. The guy somehow managed to throw the hugest bash that resulted in a helicopter landing in the street because the piolet thought it was a landing pad since the entire block was lit up.

Matt was a talented musician, I once heard him play the entire solo for Buckethead's Jordan like if it was nothing at twelve years old with only a weeks practice. Not to mention the guy had a hell of an aim that's for sure.

"Listen dude, we're having a get together at my place. You know, one last go to get all the crazy out of our system before getting serious for the school year," Bobby said.

"You and serious don't work together. As tempting as it sounds, I can't because I promised my dad I'd go straight home today. He said he needed to talk to me about something important."

My dad, Wilson Stryker, was a lawyer and he was pretty good at his job, but when he's at home he was pretty cutback and easy going. There were times were he would get serious and it was kind of frightening to say the least.

"Does it have something to do with what's coming up in two weeks?" Matt asked with a sly grin.

He was referring to my 18th birthday, one that they were pestering me about since we always celebrate together, and we tend to go overboard with it, but then again that was us.

"No, it's not that," I said, slightly annoyed.

Tessa grabbed me into a headlock and gave me a nugy. "Come one, you haven't spent time with us since summer break. You keep bailing on us with some half-assed excuse; spend some time with us, we're begging you here," Tessa said, her hold tightening.

"T-Tess…need…air."

She managed to hear me and let go before effectively suffocating me.

"Look, we'll hang out another, I promise, just not now," I said.

They looked slightly ticked but nodded none the less.

"Oh, by the way Lilly is looking for you, she said she'll be waiting by the bleachers at the football field," Matt said.

That caught my attention quick as I stood up to leave and meet her there. When I made it to bleachers, I saw only one person there sitting by their self. They were wearing a green sweater, blue jeans and hiking boots. Their hair was white and wavy, tanned skin and dark brown eyes.

In short, she was cute.

"Hey Lilly," I said.

The girl in question jumped slightly at the mention of her name. There was a piece of lettuce hanging from her mouth from her veggie sandwich. A heavy blush started to show on her freckled cheeks, something that I found to be cute.

Lilly Fern was my oldest friend since I was about 4 years old. She was a shy and timid girl and usually got hit on by boys on a regular basis because of how _'gifted' _she was it you catch my drift. Whenever someone other than my friends and family tried to talk to her she would freak and cling to me like her life depended on it.

"If you want to finish eating I'll wait. Matt told me that you wanted to talk to me about something," I said.

Lilly had a slight spaz attack and almost choked on her sandwich if I hadn't given her a can of coffee and watch her down it quick.

"Thanks for that, I thought I was going to die," she gasped.

"Not likely, something you need to talk to me about?"

Lilly calmed down a little and looked down at her feet. Something seemed to be bothering her; there were times when Lilly was bullied by other girls or harassed by some of the boys. That usually ended with me sending them to ICU or having Tessa knock some sense into them.

"You don't need to worry Justin; no one is picking on me I swear. I just really need to ask you something."

I looked at her, baffled at the fact that she was able to know exactly what I was feeling or thinking without me having to say it. To say that it always surprised me was a fact but it always left me amazed as to how she did it.

"So, what is it then?" I asked.

"You're going straight home today, right?" she asked.

I nodded, though a little confused as to how she would know that.

"I need you to meet at the entrance so that we can walk home together, there's something I need to talk with you about. It's really important."

"Why not just tell me now, it's just us here."

Lilly looked around as if to make sure that there was no one was around, or something. There was something that reflected in her eyes, almost like she was scared, well no more than usual really.

"We can't, never know who might be listening in on right now."

"Lilly, there's no one else here, just tell-"

"Please Justin just promise me to that you'll do as I say, please?"

The girl was at the verge of tears; this must've been important if she was like this. What that was is beyond me but agreed to do as she asked. Lilly smiled and hugged me before the bell rang and we had to get to last period, which was History.

Getting there, I took my seat and soon the class filled. It didn't start until an elderly man with a long brown beard and was in the electric wheelchair.

"Good afternoon students, hope you are all ready for the test today, your grades count on it."

The man who taught this class was a man named Mr. Brunner. He wasn't exactly like other teachers; he was cool and made the class more interesting to be in. One time the guy managed to bring in a full scale replica of Greek armor with a real sword.

How he managed to get that past the principle was questionable and I didn't really care, it was cool to see.

When getting the test, started right away, already knowing the answers is since I crammed like hell every chance I got. The test was mainly multiple choice and a written response at the end; I was done in fifteen minutes flat.

When I went to hand it to Mr. Brunner, he was surprised to see that I was already finished.

"I must say Mr. Stryker, you always manage to surpass my expectations," he said, putting down his book and taking my test.

'_Is that supposed to be a compliment?'_

You never know with teachers but I let slide, no sense getting into an argument with the old man.

"That reminds me Mr. Stryker, I might have something you'd be interested in." Mr. Brunner opened the drawer and handed me a brochure with the title: Camp Half-Blood.

Not sure what the name of this camp was supposed to insinuate but I did sound interesting. Going through it I saw some of the activities that were pretty standard of a camp, but it also offered some stuff like fencing, rock climbing, trireme lessons and survival lessons.

It did sound kind of cool but it was already fall to be thinking about going to summer camp.

"How much would it cost to go?" I asked.

"Nothing at all, no expenses needed."

"But it's already September, I'd have to wait six months to go," I said.

"Not really, the camp is open year round. Won't you consider it, many of the kids that go really benefit from things they learn there." There was a playful twinkle in Mr. Brunner's eye, almost like he was telling a clever joke.

"I'll think about."

"And I'll await your answer Justin. Now, you may enjoy the rest of your day," he said, getting back to his book.

Grabbing my stuff, I left the class and left to the entrance where I was going to meet Lilly. I was still curious as to what she wanted to talk about but I guess I'll find out soon enough. Before I could even reach for the door, the sound of a…well I don't what the hell it was until I went out to see.

Most people would expect to see a car crash or something more practical like that; no I see my best friends fighting some 8'0 guy wearing tattered pants, a yellow t-shirt that read _Sheep Expo 2014 _on the front.

Gripped in his hand was a wooden club, one that he tried to smash against Tessa who was brandishing a bronze tipped spear and a bronze shield. Bobby gripped a bronze sword that glowed faintly and Matt had a bow with a bundle of arrows.

What surprised me the most was Lilly; she was holding a set of panpipes and playing notes that seemed to influence the grass as well as the oak tree that was near the entrance. That's not was confused me the most though, it was the fact that her hiking boots were off and revealed cloven hooves, like that of a goat.

"Puny heroes get out my way or I'll make a meal of you instead," he said.

"Bring it on you ugly son of a bitch, you want him then you'll have to get through us!" Tessa shouted.

"Guys, what the hell is going on?"

My friends, including the big guy, who freaked me out by having only one eye, all turned to see me standing there and they all looked surprised.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Screw that mess man, what the hell are you guys doing?" I said.

The Cyclopes started to sniff in my direction, like as if he thought I smelled like cooked meat.

"There's that smell I was following, it's strong and tasty. Bet you taste as good as you smell little hero. Better than the satyr that's for sure."

Lilly looked offended by that comment. Bobby took that as his opening and slashed at the back of the Cyclopes leg which made howl in pain and was able to make it fall to his knee. Tessa tried to skewer him in the chest but the beast managed to stop it by moving his club to intercept it.

Matt added support by firing arrow after arrow into its back until it started to get annoyed and went ballistic and was swing his club around like a maniac. Lilly tried to help by playing her pipes, which made the roots of the oak tree burst to life and try to strangle the Cyclopes.

"Cowards, using Nature magic instead of fighting head on," said the Cyclopes.

He broke free from the roots and charged, but wound from Bobby's sword and staggered but that didn't stop him from hitting Lilly. When she flew back a few and was motionless on the ground was when everything went kind fuzzy.

The next thing I know, I'm standing over a pile of dust with Bobby's sword gripped tight in my hand and breathing light mad beast. Looking over at the others, they looked at with a type of fear in their eyes but couldn't let that get to me right now, I need to check on Lilly to see it she was still alive.

I moved slightly, the sudden sound of her whimper made me somewhat relieved to know that she still breathing. There was some damage done by that Cyclopes that was currently missing but I needed to get some help.

"Hang on Lilly, I'm gonna get you out of here and fix you right up," I said.

Before I could pick her up, Matt came over and stopped me.

"What the fuck Matt?"

"She's got a few broken ribs and a bit of internal bleeding. Lilly, I need you to eat this now so that the damage can be fixed quickly," he said.

Matt held in his hand a gold square that looked something like a lemon square, one was downed quickly by Lilly and looked relaxed and void of pain.

"Guys, we need to get out of here now before the mortals start to get suspicious of what's going on here. Bobby, carry Lilly, Matt grab Justin and let's get out of here," Tessa ordered.

"Wait just a goddamned minute, I want some answers now. What just happened?" I shouted.

They looked at me then at each other before Tessa grabbed my hand the five of us ran as fast as we could away from the school. Odd were that we wouldn't get away in time since I could already hear sirens coming.

Grabbing my cell, I called my step-mom and she answered before the second dial tone. My mom, Stephanie, wasn't like others. For one, she was nice and very caring. I've known her ever since I was a few months old and we were close; I could always count on her when I needed her. She was a psychologist and she was pretty good at reading people, that's why I try to stay out of trouble because one way or another she'll get it out of me.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" she said.

"Hey mom, um, listen do you think you can pick me and the guys up. Something came up and the school let us out early. We're just a little down the road," I said.

"Sure thing, I'll be there in a bit."

When hanging up, the others looked like they were on guard now since the moment I dialed the phone. None of them could meet my eyes, not even when I took Lilly and set her down.

"Good to see that you're alright Justin, it makes me happy," she said.

"Shut you dummy, you scared me half to death back there. I thought I almost lost you for a second. What did you want to tell me anyway?" I said while trying not to let her see me wipe away some tears that slipped.

Before she could tell me, the sound of a horn made us all jump and I saw my mom's car pulling up the side of the road.

"Hey, you hitchhikers need a lift?"

"Hi Mrs. Stryker," they all said at once.

Mom looked at them confused since they were still holding their weapons but Tessa said that they were props for a reenactment we were doing at school.

"We're reenacting the _Odyssey_. The directors said that we could take the props with us to help with practice."

She nodded and opened the trunk then we piled into the car.

"So, how was school? I heard sirens but didn't see anything, must've been serious," she said.

"You have no idea," I muttered under my breath.

No one in the car spoke. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the radio and our own thoughts. So much happened in such a short amount of time that it felt impossible to process it all at once.

I felt someone take my hand and I realized that it was Tessa. The smile on her face was forced, like she was trying to cheer me up but it didn't work, all I did was pull away from her and keep close to the car door and looked out the window.

When we finally made it to my house, dad was already outside with a curious look on his face when he saw all of us.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

When approaching me, he looked me in the eyes and saw something wrong. When seeing the other pull out the weapon from the trunk he went pale and looked like he might have a heart attack.

"He saw through the Mist Wilson, we thought it would be enough but it doesn't look like it's working anymore. His aura is starting to dispel it," Bobby said.

Dad ran his hand through his dark hair, and cursed under his breath. He told us to go inside and to wait in the lounge until he gets there. Upon going inside, I was attacked by a little girl who actually managed to push me back a few steps.

"Brother, I missed you!" exclaimed my little sister Bonnie.

She was 5 years old and had the same light brown hair and blue eyes. Despite most siblings, we actually get along pretty good and we were close.

"What's going on; why are your friends bringing weapons into the house?" she asked.

"It's a long and complicated story that is confusing even me, but hopefully they can sum things up when dad gets back inside the house. Come on my little trooper, let's go wait in the lounge," I said while picking her up.

Bonnie and I sat on the couch while sitting across from us were my friends. The tension was thick that you could cut with Bobby's sword. Lilly had it the worst and looked really panicked; her cloven hooves kept tapping the floor. I still couldn't even process that properly.

What did that freak call her, a satyr was it? Usually there supposed be male, the fact there is a female satyr sitting across from me left me a bit baffled. The sound of footsteps indicated my parents coming into the room.

Both looked uneasy and stressed about something. I didn't like where this was going.

"Okay, I've had it up to here with the looks; one of you better start talking, now," I said.

There were rare moments when I was demanding, but when I do people did what I said without question. I understood why and I didn't particularly like doing it but I had a really weird day and really wanted someone to be straight with me.

"Guess this was going to come out sooner or later. You four want to tell him first or should I?" dad said.

"We'll go first, it'll be easier on him," Tessa said.

'_Yeah, not likely.'_

"Justin, as you may have already known, we aren't exactly normal people and neither are you. In fact we aren't completely human, we are actually Demigods; children born of both god and mortal beings."

Now, I needed to be sure to I've heard her correctly, because it sounded like she just said that they were Demigods. Those are just stuff of mythology; stories that were told to explain scientific facts. None of that stuff was real…was it?

"I know it's hard to comprehend but it's the truth. My mother is actually Athena, goddess of Wisdom and battle strategies."

"My dad is the party man himself, Dionysus, god of wine, debauchery and madness. Is currently on probation as is not allowed any wine, so he's a little intolerant right now," Bobby said.

"And my dad is Apollo, god of the sun, archery, music, healing and poetry. Don't mention haikus to him or you'll never hear the end of it, trust me," Matt said.

"I'm a satyr, the only know female one actually. I was actually tasked with being your protector ever since the day we met. That's what I wanted to tell you before, I'm sorry you had to know like this Justin," Lilly said with tearful eyes.

It felt like my brain was about to explode right now, too many things are spiraling out of control and I really wish that I hadn't seen what I did earlier and that that monster thing killed.

"So what then, was our whole friendship nothing more than a ploy to hide your identities?" I asked.

"No!" they all said at once while jumping from the couch.

"We didn't find out that you were a Demigod until we met you and Lilly in 5th grade, we kept a secret because we were trying to keep you safe. Guess we thought you'd never find out but that proved to be wrong huh?" Bobby said, trying to make light of the situation.

"So you lied to me then? That's the only way I can see this."

They didn't say anything, mostly at the fact that I was right. All the years we've been together and they kept this from me. It hurt, it really did. If they had just told from the start than would have believed them, I would have.

The thought of being a hero is almost every kids dream, and the fact I was won sounded awesome if just told me then, now I didn't know what to think. But at that moment, it hit me; this might mean I would know who my real mom is.

"Who's my mother, if any of you know then you have to tell me," I said.

They all looked at each other with uncertainty. I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and saw my dad. His eyes looked sad and regretful.

"Neither us can answer that Justin, she told me what she was just never who. From what I found out she was under an assumed name that doesn't exist, that and the name of a man who were supposed to contact if you ever found, a man that runs a camp for people like you," he said.

That reminded me, I pulled out the brochure that Mr. Brunner gave me after the test. I don't why but something about him giving this to me didn't seem like a coincident, it was almost like the old man was trying to tell me something. Was it this?

"Where did you get that?" dad asked.

"My history teacher gave it to me, he wanted me to join in this camp that's open all year round," I said.

Tessa go up from the couch and snatched the brochure and looked pissed while crumpling it.

"That old bastard, we told him to stay away and leave it be. He couldn't leave well enough alone," she said, anger reflecting in her stone eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"This camp, Camp Half-Blood, it's where we go to train and hone our skills to survive in the real world. Some stay for only the summer while others stay year-round since they don't have families to home to and it's a safe haven for them."

That sounded kind sad, and also filled me with a bit of anxiety. There were more of those things out there? I put my head in my hands and let out a stress filled breath; this was starting to get ridiculous, yet I found myself believing every word of it.

Things couldn't go back to normal, how could they after today. I couldn't go have a normal school day knowing that my so called friends are Demigods and a satyr, my history teacher being somehow involved and the fact that parents know as well.

The only who didn't make heads or tails of this was Bonnie, and she was already leaning against me half asleep.

"So what happens now then?" I asked stoically.

"We need to make a call to someone; it'll be a while until they get here," dad said.

With that being the case, I picked up Bonnie and was about to leave, but the others stopped me but the look I gave them made them flinch and keep quiet. Going to my room, let my sister sleep on my bed while sat at my desk.

I needed a moment to myself. A goddess…my mother is a goddess of Olympus and I'm a Demigod. I think I'll need to start seeing a psychologist soon just work through this madness. Passing the time with whatever was at my disposal in my room; I waited until there was a sudden knock at my door.

Mom came in and she looked a bit worried but still managed to put on a small smile, but I could see that it was more for my sake than it was hers.

"They're downstairs waiting for you sweetie and they're ready to go," she choked.

I went over and wrapped my arms around her and let her cry. Who could blame her, I sure as hell didn't. I was about to be sent off to some camp with other Demigods, if that doesn't sound the least be sketchy then there was a problem.

"It'll be okay mom; I'll be back before you know it. I probably won't even like it there and thy said it's supposed to be save there so no real harm will come to me," I said, trying to make her feel better but it just made her hold on me tighter.

"I don't want you to go. I want my baby to be here, away from the heroes, the gods and the monsters that lurk out there."

'_Damn it Justin, do not cry. You need to be strong, for them.' _

A few comforting words was all I was able to give her before she let go and we both headed downstairs to see four other kids wearing breastplates and helmets, swords hung from their sides and spears gripped in their hands.

They didn't even see me; their attention was focused on looking around my house.

"Damn, never thought I meet a half-blood that's loaded. This place is huge," one exclaimed.

"Keep your hands where I can see them," Tessa warned. "You aren't here to ogle, you're here to do your job and escort us back to camp."

The mood changed quickly, almost like there was a fight about to break out between them.

"Now's not the time to be fighting. Just get in the van and we'll be out in a second," Matt said.

Reluctantly they left and the others hanged back for a moment, like they were waiting on me. Dad came up to me and looked just as uneasy as I was.

"This won't be forever Justin, just until thing calm down. Then we'll celebrate your birthday, all of us and it'll be great," he said.

He was caught off guard by me hugging him, but it'll probably the last time I get to do so and he probably felt the same way as he tightened his hold.

"Make up a story for Bonnie, I don't want to worry about anything," I said and they nodded.

Grabbing my hoodie, the others and I walked out to see two white vans with writing on the side that read: _Delphi Strawberry Service._

Never heard of that before but it more than likely wasn't real. We piled in and drove away into the night; from the rear windows I could see my house getting farther and farther by the second until it was completely out of sight.

"It'll be a few hours until we get to camp, you guys should get some rest while you can," the driver said.

That was fine with me; I wasn't exactly in the talking mood right now so sleep sounded good right now. The moment I closed my eyes was when things go a little weird; my usual dream wasn't there and in its place was a different scene altogether.

It was dim area; tubes with various liquids seemed to be streaming to one place. The faint but distinct sound of a heart beating could be heard and I questioned whether or not it was mine. The floor squished every time I walked and there was an odd smell in the air, one that made me feel nauseous.

Following the tubes, I made my way to some opening that stretched out as far a stadium and all the tubes converged into one spot that palpitated. Standing the center of the open space was a tall figure wearing a cloak; from the hood I could make out horns and gripped in their hand was a bow that seemed to have been made from the bone of a large animal.

On their back was a bundle of arrows, the quiver that held them had carved images of some sort of monster that was cutting open various animals, monsters and people, almost like it was for sport. The unknown figure flinched, all most as if it just realized it was being watched.

When it turned, everything went black and I awoke to the sound of Lilly's voice.

"Justin, come one wake up, we're here."

Where '_here'_ was is still a mystery, but it was on the side of the road next to a path that led up a grassy field.

"We're going to leg it from here, camp is just up the hill," said Matt.

Follow the Demigods and the satyr, we walked up the hill; at the top of it was a pine tree that seemed to have something draped on its lower branches. What was stranger was the giant ivory and gold statue that seemed to radiate energy through the ground.

"That's my mom, Athena. We got this a last month as a gift from the Romans," Tessa said.

That made absolutely no sense what so ever but I didn't say anything and just kept walking. At the top of the hill, my voice was lost when I saw was below. Greek style building lined up like an Omega sign, strawberry fields that were being tended to by kids wearing orange t-shirts.

A body of water that had a Greek trireme with rows of oars moving simultaneously, a sky blue two story house was the only thing that seemed normal in a place straight out of a story book.

"This is Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for Demigods to train to become heroes. You'll be amongst family here kid, so don't worry about feeling homesick because this place will feel like home soon enough," said one of the kids who drove us here.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked.

"We're in Long Island Sound near New York, mortals don't about this place since the barriers keep us shielded," Lilly said, like it was completely simple.

Going down the hill, we entered the camp and the staring started. Any camper was in the area looked in our direction and some even whispered to each other. We went to the blue house but the escorts stopped me while the others walk inside.

"Wait here a sec, okay?" Tessa said. "We have to have a little talk with the camp director about a few things."

That angry looked was mirrored in Matt's and Bobby's eyes. Whatever was happening right now was none of my business so I just sat on the deck until they were done. Most of the other campers were still looking at me, but only two had the nerve to actually approach me.

A blond girl with stone eyes like Tessa, wearing and orange shirt with blue jeans, a leather necklace with multiple clay beads and a ring hanged around her neck and sword that looked to be made of bone but was sharpened.

The other was a boy with black hair and green eyes, dressed the same as the girl, had the same necklace with fewer beads and had some sort of tattoo on his inner forearm of SPQR, a trident and a single line.

"What's up?" asked the boy so casually.

The girl only rolled her eyes and leaned forward for a handshake. "Don't mind him, he's always like that. My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"And I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

I shook her hand and they proceeded to sit on either side of me. I guess they wanted to talk.

"Justin Stryker, unknown," I said.

Percy chuckled at the last part; somehow I ended up doing so too. I don't know why given my current situation. Hell, I shouldn't be laughing at all.

"Wait, Stryker? Isn't he that really good lawyer that is on those commercials sometimes?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah that's him, he's my dad."

"Ah, rich kid," Percy commented.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Percy flinched at the look I gave him and tried to inch away but couldn't. The only thing that saved him was Annabeth, who managed to calm me down and explain what he meant. I still wanted to punch him but I didn't.

"Hey Justin, can I know how old you are?" she asked.

When telling her she looked surprised, as did Percy.

"You lasted this long without knowing what you really are, gotta say I'm jealous," he said.

"Why?"

"Most half-bloods don't last that long without any training or survival skills. To have someone as old as you just finding out that they're a Demigod is rare," Annabeth explained.

"Hey, I've been wondering. How do you know who your parents, I really need to know."

They started to explain with this lengthy story about how they made the gods promise that when one of their kids comes to camp they have to be claimed as to not overcrowd one of the cabins.

I was beyond excited to hear that; after nearing eighteen years of wondering, I'll finally know who my mother is and I can find some closure about a few things.

"Hey Justin, we got everything settled with Chiron about-" Tessa stopped midsentence when she saw who I was talking to and her eyes narrowed.

"Chase."

"Carter, didn't know you were back, how long are you going to be staying?" Annabeth's tone was less than friendly and by how she knew Tessa's last name was a clear sign that they know one another.

The way the two locked eyes with each was an obvious sign that they didn't like each other, whatever that reason may be is none of my business, though it was probably a bad idea to be near them if they start fighting.

"I can come and go as I see fit baby sister, I don't need an excuse like some little quest or sneaking out when you're not supposed to," Tessa said. "Plus, Justin is a childhood friend of mine; I'm here for his sake so that he won't feel alone while being at camp."

She made sound more she was my keeper of something, and that was embarrassing. Tessa grabbed onto my arm and led me away from the two; from there we took the standard Camp Half-Blood tour.

We looked at the cabins, which were unique to each major or minor Olympian god. The forest that housed the Nature Spirits like _dryads _and in the Sound the _naiads._ The stables that housed the Pegasi, yes more than one.

The sword fighting arena, the forge, the dining pavilion and was even given a full lecture about everything that was shown.

"So, feel like you've got everything down?"

"More like when Bobby spiked the Cool Aid without telling me and ended up having a hangover at that Block Party he threw last year," I said, rubbing temples.

She remembered that and grimaced at that time, she also drank it and was told that she had said some colorful things that would make the Devil cover his ears. Matt recorded the whole thing and she issued Marshal Law if he didn't delete it. He sent me a copy before doing it.

I leaned against one of the columns at the dining pavilion at took another look around the camp; to think that this was going to be my life from now on.

"You get used it after a little while. This becomes second nature and you start to see this as normal, some better than others."

Speak for yourself. Though I will admit that it was pretty amazing; having a parent that was a god must've had its perks. Tess said that some Demigods inherit special gifts from their parent that gives them the one up on others and a better chance at survival.

All in due time I guess. Aside from all that's happened since yesterday, I was still looking on the bright side, even if there was only one good thing coming out of it. The sudden sound my stomach growling made me realize that I hadn't even eaten in a while

Tess laughed and we headed back to the building they call The Big House and she led me through until we reached what looked like a staff room kitchen, all that was in was a sink, fridge and a microwave that looked as if something exploded from inside.

"These twins, Travis and Connor Stoll, they're sons of Hermes and they like to pull prank. One of them happens to be blowing up marshmallow Peeps in that microwave. Oh, that remains me, keep your wallet with you at all times," she warned while going through the place.

She started making PB and J sandwiches while sat on the counter and watched her. Even though this was the only thing she could actually make in terms of food, I was eager.

"Who in Hades is in the kitchen?"

The door opened to reveal a man in Leopard print Hawaiian shirt, a pair of red shorts, a messy brown hair purple eyes and a pudgy nose that was red. He reminded me a lot of a drunken mall Santa who forgot to wear his costume and showed to work hammered.

Wow, that was oddly specific even for me to say.

"Lord Dionysus, good to see you again. I see you're recovering nicely since the war ended last month," Tess said, whatever that meant.

"Tessa, you are one of the only few half-bloods I like having around, stop going on these long assignments all the damn time. We still have to settle our pinochle game, it's been on hold for too long and we need to settle it," slurred the wine god.

It wasn't really that hard to believe that this was Bobby's dad, he sort of reminded me of him in a way.

Tessa laugh lightly at his antics. "We'll get to it soon, just not today. After the campfire ceremony," she said.

Dionysus looked at me, like he just realized I was there.

"Who's this guy?"

"Names Justin, I'm new here. Good to meet you," I said.

Silence filled the room as the drunk stared me down like a deer in the headlights. For a moment I thought I had said something wrong but he didn't say anything to be, only ask Tessa for one of her sandwiches and left us alone.

"That was a weird, even for him. Never seen him act so nervous before," she commented.

I paid it no mind and just ate while looking forward to tonight's campfire.

_Time Skip: A few hours later, camp sing along_

The songs were…interesting. Something about connecting armor pieces and finding grandma's battle ax. Now that was funny, even though I got the feeling it was based on true events. The others campers we having fun; sitting with friends while eating s'mores.

The fire that was enchanted grew brighter and brighter as their emotions seemed to be its only source of fuel. I on the other hand just kept my distance; I still felt so distant from them and from those who I called friends.

Plus that dream I had earlier today was starting to get to me. That place with sound of a beating heart, that being who was probably a hunter of some sort. What did it mean?

"J-Justin." Turing around I was met with a bashful Lilly.

She changed her clothes from what they were previous; wearing a green t-shirt with a recycling symbol on the front, a pair of jeans that were rolled up and showed her hooves and a set of pan pipes hanging from her side.

Clutched in her hands was a gold goblet with some gold liquid inside, one that she held out for me and eyes full of tears.

"Please don't hate me anymore Justin, I know lying to you for all these years was wrong but I want us to be together again. So please accept this as my apology," she blurted out, making others look on.

My face heated up, mostly since they were probably getting the wrong idea here. She was making it sounds like were a couple that broke wanted get back together. I just took the cup and downed the gold liquid that tasted suspiciously like Mountain Dew.

There were a few guys looking at me envy as I grabbed her hand and led her away from any who might overhear us.

"Are still mad at us for everything?" she asked.

"_*sign*_ no I'm not, I'm gradually settling in with all this but not by much," I explained.

She didn't seem to understand it and still thought I was mad, so I got closer against my chest. Flinching from the sudden contact, she gradually relaxed and leaned against me.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Both of us jumped from the voice and looked to see Percy and Annabeth, both of whom had a smirk on their faces.

"T-This isn't what it looks like, I swear. We were just talking," I said.

"I know, I always give Annabeth a big ol' hug while talking with her. I find that it help focus on the topic," Percy joked.

"Whatever smartass, do you need something?" I asked.

"It's time," Annabeth said.

We headed back to the fire pit where I was told to stand next to Dionysus or Mr. D as he is usually called. The god still looked uneasy around me I caught him inching away a bit.

"Tonight aside from the usual, we have something a little different we're going to do. This kid here is a new half-blood. As the rule goes us gods are supposed to claim our kids by age 13, but instead of a normal claiming, we have a guest who's going to do in person," he said.

The camper mutter amongst themselves, like this was something out of the ordinary for them but what was even stranger was Mr. D looking at me with uncertainly, but also almost like he pitied me.

"Good luck kid, you're going to need it."

The hell was that about? My thoughts were interrupted by the camp fire suddenly burst ten feet high and were solid white; the heat was pretty intense that my skin started to tighten and sweat rolled down my face.

From the flames sept out a woman who was more beautiful that words could describe. Donning a white dress with a gold silk shawl on her right shoulder, black hair done in a Greek style, brown eyes that held such pride it didn't look like any would question her.

The way she walked was with authority, like she knew that she was powerful and could show if off just because.

"Hello Hera, right on time," Mr. D said somewhat monotone.

Wait, Hera, as in queen of the gods Hera? When she looked at me I froze, her eyes looked so sad but at the same time so exhilarated, it was confusing but even more so when she approached and embraced me, making everyone gasp in shock.

"My sweet Justin, I've missed you so much. You've grown into such a handsome young man for that cute baby I held in my arms so many years ago," she said, tears threatening to break free at any moment.

When she let go, a golden light started to shine from somewhere; my friends and the others were looking up and following their gaze I what it was that fixated them, a peacock with a lotus flower in its beak.

"No way, that can't be real. Please Athena, don't let that be real," Tessa said.

"Dad is she telling the truth; is she really his mother?" Bobby asked Mr. D.

"Guess the Sibylline Books weren't lying when they spoke of this, shit it isn't right," Matt said.

Why was I starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach? Before I could even ask what was going on, everyone kneeled down with their heads low. Some seemed to be trembling while doing so and my friends looked to be crying.

"The bloodline is determined. Hera—Goddess of marriage and family, patron of women. Hail Justin Stryker, son of the Queen of Olympus." Mr. D said.

'_What did I just get myself into?'_

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**


	2. Things Get Interesting

The claiming was the only thing that the other campers talked about since last night. None of it was positive, more along the lines of fear ridden. It didn't make sense; they had no reason to be scared of me, as long as they don't provoke me or harass anyone I know then we'll be fine.

Currently, I was standing at the far end of the room of Cabin Two with Hera, who decided to stick around for a bit. The reason for us being in the cabin was because we were watching some of her divine servants clean every square inch of the cabin and bring in a few things, few being a light term.

A wardrobe that was carved with an image of the Garden of Hesperides and was already filled with clothes that looked new and had tags on them still and next to it was a large vanity mirror. Blazing braziers were hung from the ceiling that also had a mosaic of a tall tree with golden apples hanging from the branches.

Along the walls were purple shrouds with gold trims that had a lotus flower on it. The bed they brought in was queen sized, the frame and headboard were solid oak and ornate with sheets of silk. Next to it was a nightstand with a built in fridge, on top of it was a stereo system and across from the bed a flat screen.

Somehow I got the feeling that not all the cabin were like this on the inside and it would probably make look like a spoiled rich kid if anyone were to see this. I pray no one other than my friends see this.

When they were finished, it was just me and mom standing next to her statue. I wasn't exactly her likeness but she like it none the less.

"Now this is a room fit for a Prince, it's modern with a cultural design," she said, while taking a walk around the cabin.

"The bed was a gift from Hypnos, god of sleep. I didn't really need a new one since mine has serviced me for the better part of 2000 years. Once laying in it for about a minute you're out like a light."

While she went on about the specifics about what item came from whom, I was more interested in knowing over 18 years of information as to why she left me and my dad.

Going up to her and putting my hand on her shoulder, Hera stopped and looked at me with a start but her eyes were welling up. It made me step back in surprised; she sounded fine but in truth see was only putting up a farce to hide her true feelings.

"Mom, we really need to talk," I said.

"About what honey?" she said calmly.

Where do I begin, there were a number of things I wanted ask her ever since I was a little kid. Now that I had the chance I was tongue tied. Forcing my thoughts to clear; I picked the most obvious one.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked.

Hera hesitated, as if expecting this to be brought up but needed to pick her words carefully as to not misinterpret.

"You were never supposed to exist Justin, just the fact that you were ever born was an act against my own nature," she said.

"What is that even supposed to mean, why shouldn't have I been born?" I said.

"I am the goddess of marriage Justin, meaning that my union to my husband, Zeus, was supposed to be just that, to him only. The fact that I have a Demigod child is unthinkable. But something in me gave in when I met your father."

At the mention of him, a smile of remembrance graced her lips. My guess is that she had happier moments with my dad than she did with Zeus.

"We met by chance; he wasn't like other mortals who only desired me for my appearance. He became my friend shortly and later…my lover and I soon bore him a beautiful baby boy."

Her tears finally fell free. If anyone saw the Queen of Olympus cry other than me they'd probably freak out, but I didn't see her as a Queen, just a mother in pain.

"When you were born, I couldn't believe that you were mine. I wanted to bring you to Olympus, to be raised amongst the other Olympians but I couldn't, it would be too dangerous for you and I couldn't risk them finding out that I cheated on my husband with a mortal; they'd kill you both.

That's why I left you, for your protection but do not think I didn't stop thinking of you every day Justin. I watched you from a far but I wanted nothing more than to be with you growing up."

The sincerity in her case was real, something that probably wasn't normal for gods to do. From Annabeth said to me about the gods yesterday is that they aren't supposed to show favoritism to their children. No doubt if the other gods were to see this they'd go against her.

"Why did the others say that they were trying to protect me, and why are other campers so scared of me?" I asked.

"It is because of a prophecy that was deciphered from the Sibylline Books, ancient texts were consulted during times of crisis. The Romans used them to secure their empire; after the war last month a harpy was found who had actually read them and memorized them. One text that was deciphered a week after the war was how a child of royalty would appear to lead a vast army and ancient beings would rise and destroy the West.

Many thought it was my Champion, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter would be the one but in fact that is false. You are a child of a Queen, and you have the ability and authority to command others. It can be no one else but you," she said.

"But why are they scared of me, if I'm supposed to lead others than why do they look at me like I'm the enemy?" I asked.

"Prophecies have multiple meanings; they think that the one leading this army is one who won't lead it to save Olympus, but against it."

Now it was starting to make more sense, since they didn't know what this prophecy hold for them, they think I might take the enemies side and fight against them if they do something wrong. Damn, way to make a first impression.

My hand was taken by Hera and she kissed it lightly.

"I'm sorry Justin, for making you go through this. A hero's path is one filled with hardship, one that has death lurking at every corner. The Fates are cruel to make this your path," she cried.

I couldn't her tears anymore; it was my turn to embrace her. This was probably something a mortal shouldn't be doing but at the moment I didn't really care.

"I'm not mad at you mom or at anything else. All I've wanted was to know you, at least once in my whole life. Now that I have, I'm not ashamed to call myself the son of Hera. If any dare disrespect you for having me, then I'll kick the shit out them three ways from Sunday," I said, making her laugh lightly.

When we pulled away, there was an awkward silence until I finally suggested that we take a walk around camp. The place was just as lively as it was last night; kids talking about what happened while some stared in awe of the Queen who walked next to me like it wasn't a big deal.

What was strange is that I caught Percy looking over in our direction with a glare so full of hate that it might've looked intimidating if was easily scared but that wasn't the case now was it?

"Lady Hera, a word if you will?"

We turned around to see the one thing I least expected; it was Mr. Brunner but instead of his electric wheelchair, his lower half was that of a white stallion and he had a bow a quiver strapped to his back.

"Mr. Brunner, you're a horse?" I asked in shock.

"Centaur, the correct term is Centaur Mr. Stryker and the name is Chiron," he said.

His name ringed in my head from yesterday; Tessa said that she and the others had spoken to him about some arrangements, my guess is had something to do with me being here.

"What do you want Chiron, I'm in the middle of spending some time with my son whom I have not seen in a few years," Hera said.

"Forgive me, I shall make this brief. Justin, everything is set for your stay here. Your activities will be handled by your friends as requested by them, and your table has been set at the dining pavilion. Forgive me for keeping this a secret from you but I felt that it was time for you to know; I sense something in you that further exceed my expectations of you Justin," he said.

'_Again, how was that last part a compliment?'_

"Were you expecting anything less Chiron?" Hera said.

"I suppose not, well I won't keep you any longer."

Chiron trotted away and we walked around until we reached the top of Half-Blood Hill, overlooking the entire camp. It was just the two of us, well not counting the green dragon-like serpent that was coiled around the pine tree.

Also the giant statue of Tessa's mom, Athena; that thing really made me uneasy, the way it loomed over us was like it was passing judgment on me. I could also hear it say to me, _'You should not be here'_.

Got the feeling she would say the same thing if I met her in person.

"Now that I'm here, do the other Olympians know that about this?" I asked.

"Zeus has noticed my absence, no doubt from last night." Her tone was less than pleasant and full of irritation.

I've heard stories of the King of Olympus, the womanizer who conceived countless children. One of which, Hercules, received the worst of it when he was driven to madness by…oh yeah, mom did that. Think I'll stop there while I'm ahead.

"Enjoying the view?"

Coming up the hill were my friends, who looked uneasy when Hera looked at them. Lilly ducked behind Tessa and Matt and Bobby tensed up. They made it up the hill but stayed atleast three feet away from her.

"Lady Hera, an honor to make you acquaintance," Bobby said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hello children, nice to finally meet Justin's friends. You four have done well protecting him for as long as you did, especially you Miss Fern; you are truly fine protector," she said.

Lilly blushed at the compliment but still tried to hide herself. I know they were scared of this prophecy but I hoped that it didn't change what they thought of me.

"Hey, I hear you got Cabin Two all to yourself and that it got decked out. I'm kind of jealous, but if you ever what to chill at my Cabin, me and my big bro Pollux know how to throw a party," Bobby said.

"You're all that I can handle, having another spawn of the party is just a recipe for disaster. Plus I don't know him, he might slip me something in my food or spike the drink," I said.

"Last thing we need is another hammered Tess and her dictionary of profanity," Matt cracked, which earned him a punch strait in the chest, making fall to his knees.

"I thought I made it clear to never bring that up again," she fumed.

I laughed, for what seemed like a while now, I actually laughed. Granted it was from someone else's misfortune but still the same none the less. Looking over at mom, I saw her look at us with what I guessed was curiosity.

It sort of gave me the impression the Olympians don't quite understand human nature, let alone the antics of four teenagers and a satyr.

Before things could settle down, the air was filled with the sudden clean sent of ozone; there wasn't a cloud in the sky or any signs of rain, though that didn't seem to apparently matter to the guy wearing the fancy Armani suit, long black beard and hair and electric blue eyes.

Standing next to him was a woman who was wearing same white dress as Hera but she also was wearing a breastplate, a shield hanging at her back and brandishing a spear. Her hair was black and her eyes were stone grey and seemed to hold a type of aged intellect.

The other was a blond surfer guy with a tanned skin, blue eyes and was wearing a hoodie with blue jeans and was fiddling with some sort of contraption. The noise that it made sounded like a moose getting shaved with a chainsaw.

Then there was this guy who looked like a guy who was part of some sort of biker gang. He had a buzz cut, scared up face, wore a leather jacket over a bullet proof vest, black jeans and biker boots. Resting on his shoulder was an aluminum bat that he seemed more than eager to use.

"What are you all doing here?" Hera asked, her face turning to a serious expression. She started to edge her way in front of me, almost like she was trying to shield me from them.

"Who are all those guys anyway?" I whispered to the others.

"Athena, Apollo, Ares and Zeus; guess they're here about what Hera did. Hint, hint," Matt whispered.

The way he looked at his father Apollo was a clear sign that there was some bad blood between them. Tessa was no better; Athena's look was stern and for a brief moment she glanced over at her daughter, something I wasn't expecting reflected in her stare; disappointment.

Zeus' look was none the kinder, our eyes met for a fraction of a second and he looked pissed. I could see blue sparks of electricity popped from his beard and suit.

"I couldn't believe the rumors; I thought them to absurd and some ridiculous joke. But now that I've seen it with my own eyes, that…that _thing_ is very much real," Zeus spat.

Did he just call me a thing? Zeus came over and the ozone started to get stronger and my ears popped.

"You dare conceive this half-blood behind my back, dare to go and consort with a mortal?"

"You've only yourself to blame Zeus, you went behind my back and conceived countless children, even after your pact with your brothers and had Thalia and Jason," she retorted.

I didn't know who either of the two was, or what this pact was about, but from the looks of it, it was serious.

"What I've done has nothing to do with this. You tainted yourself and this half-blood is the result of it!"

Zeus shoved Hera aside grabbed me by the throat and lifted me in the air, that made weapons appear in the others hands at held them at the ready but were waiting for him to give them an excuse to attack.

"Stand down fallen heroes, you've no business interfering with matters that do not concern you," Athena said.

"If anything you are just getting in the way," Apollo added, still messing with that contraption. Somehow he made it groan like a dying walrus.

Tessa and Matt looked like they were really hurt by the comments given by their parents. What did they mean by fallen heroes, was that supposed mean something here. Zeus paid them no mind and was starting to make his grip tighter.

Hera tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't.

"Damn it Zeus, let him go now! He is my son and is under my protection," Hera shouted.

"He is nothing more than mistake, just as those who have protected him all these years. Better to just be rid of them all."

Okay, I was quiet for long enough. When you mess with my friends you mess with me.

"Like you're one to talk you fucking hypocrite," choked out, getting the King of Olympus look me straight in the eye.

"You sneak out and cheat on my mom all the time yet for reasons I don't know she still stays with you. When she does it you're quick to call her on it, but the truth of the matter is you can't accept the fact that a mortal man was able to win over my mom, whom she still loves more than you," I said.

"Justin, please don't speak any further," mom said but I just kept going.

"You're nothing but a two timing asshole who doesn't deserve a goddess like Hera."

"Whoa, this kid's got a steel pair on him," Ares cracked, actually looking impressed

From his free hand materialized a bronze cylinder that soon started to ignite from both ends with lightning bolts. Right before he stabbed one through my chest, I kicked him as hard as I could in groin which made him let me go.

While he was bent over, I uppercut him flat on his ass. Everyone couldn't believe that I just beat down the lord of the sky; Ares was having the time of his life laughing it up. That was all was cut short when got his bearings and tried to blast me to ashes.

It soon turned into Zeus blasting craters into Half-Blood Hill, the guy made the area look like a warzone. I needed to move fast in order to stay alive, a second too late and I was done for. I had managed to duck behind the tree and catch my breath, if not for a moment.

This couldn't keep going, odds were that he was going to get me sooner or later or he would get bored. I doubt the second option would happen anytime soon. I couldn't get close without a weapon to fight back with and I couldn't risk getting hit with a bolt of lightning.

"Hey kid, over here."

Looking over to my right, I saw Ares who was standing so casually while lightning few past him and he just paid it no mind.

"I know this is probably wrong, but I'm kinda itching to know what you're made of, so just this one time I'm gonna let you use my favorite weapon. Catch!"

Ares tossed me his aluminum bat and the moment I gripped the lower end, it started to shimmer and take on a new form. The bat's top part flattened and turned into a silver sword blade about four feet long, the lower half shifted in a hilt and the pommel was a skull with a ruby in its mouth.

Was sword wasn't too heavy or too light, just perfect. Something felt strange though; something in me seemed to take control over my mind. Almost the Justin who is usual rational stepped aside and one who was more forceful and authoritative was now up to bat.

No pun intended.

Standing up, I peeked out the side of the tree to see that Zeus still had the weird cylinder pointed at the tree. A plan came to me in a flash, a risky one but still a plan none the less. I poked my head fast enough to dodge the bolt and run to at him from the other side.

Zeus opened fire but for reasons I didn't understand, my body kept moving on its own. When I was too close to avoid another bolt, my arms raised the sword that acted as a type of lightning rod and absorbed the lightning and then redirected it.

The act left everyone stupefied; that was something that shouldn't have been possible, yet somehow I still did it. Before another could be fired, I was within reach and rushed Zeus' right side and slashed at this his ribs, a trail of gold liquid which I guessed was his blood trail the ground from the swing.

Turning back I then stabbed the sword right through his back. The cylinder dropped from his hand and the bolts vanished. Kicking him off the blade, I put the edge to his jugular since I knew he was still alive but there was a burning urge to kill this bastard.

But I couldn't, there were two sides of me fighting for what to do until they managed to make a compromise.

"Beg me," I said.

"What?" Zeus asked.

"Beg me for your life like the lowly vermin that you are. Do it well, and I might consider it," I said.

"As if I, the King of Olympus would ever do such a thing for a half-blood-" I didn't let him finish that statement as I edged the blade closer to his skin.

His eyes were staring back at me and they slowly started to fill with fear, not overly so but it was still apparent to me and anyone who looked. Zeus swallowed hard and hesitated; he more than likely didn't want to show weakness in front of the others.

Doing so would more than likely make them question his strength, but at this moment he really did have a choice.

"I request, with great humility, that you grant me amnesty," he muttered.

It wasn't exactly what I asked but I let him get up before I loped off his head.

"We will settle this soon enough Stryker; I will never recognized you as my son and will not show mercy when I kill you," he said before vanishing.

Athena and Apollo looked over at me and the glare I gave them was a clear message to leave before something happens to them too. The only one left was Ares, who came over clapping his hands.

"Damn kid, you sure you're not one of mine? Haven't seen that brutal of a beating since the Battle of Thermopylae; you fight with the spirit of a Spartan but also with the cunning of an Athenian. I'm gonna keep my eye on you, let's see if you can make things interesting around here," he said.

He took back the sword which turned back into a bat then he also vanished. The moment he did, I fell to my knees and felt exhausted. If this was going to be a daily thing, I think coming here was a mistake.

"Dude, that was awesome. You went toe to toe with Zeus and beat him, no one can top that feat," Matt said when he and the others came over to check on me.

"You even managed to deflect lightning from the Master Bolt. That's one of the most powerful of Olympian weapons ever," Tessa added.

"Plus you impressed Ares and scared the others shitless, you're on a role here," Bobby said.

"I can't feel my legs, fuck I'm exhausted and feel like I'm going to throw up," I said.

Falling forward, I would've hit the ground if Lilly hadn't caught me and rested my head against her chest and stroked my hair. Despite the situation, I just let it be since I couldn't really move anyway. My instincts went into overdrive and made my body use muscles that I don't normally have to.

Since I don't, it hurts more than I realized. Before I could doze off, I needed to know the answer to what Athena said before things went wrong, that phrase she said.

"Hey Tess, why did your mom called you and Matt '_Fallen Heroes'_?" I asked.

She purged her lips and looked away for a moment. "Get some rest Justin," was all she said before everything went dark.

Just like before, another dream visited me. This was different from the last; instead of that dark place with that hunter thing, and I say _thing _because I very much doubt it was human, I was standing somewhere that looked like a palace.

The ceiling looked as if it was the night sky with numerous constellations. In the center of the room was a burning hearth and sitting in the corner was a floating sphere of water with some sort of fish cow swimming around it.

What was weird were the four thrones: Current Occupants, me and my friends. We weren't dressed in shirts and jeans; instead we were wearing more ornate.

Matt was a gold breastplate with a sun emblem with twin snakes curved upward, underneath was a white tunic and he had a golden bow set on the side of the seat he was on.

Bobby was somewhat the same; breastplate the color of grapes with an ivy design on it, green tunic, in his right hand was a goblet filled with…something, I wasn't too sure. Gripped in other hand was a wooden staff topped with a pine cone.

Tessa didn't look at all like herself; if anything she almost resembled her mother; white Greek dress with a bronze breastplate, her brown hair the same way as Athena's. She even had her shield and spear but when she held them it felt like she would use them if provoked.

Taking a look at myself I wasn't really all that different. My armor was like Matt's; golden but lacking any form of emblem and a white tunic. Clipped on my shoulders was a goatskin cape, (don't ask me how I know that), and atop my head was a golden laurel wreath.

"_This can all be yours."_

I looked around to see where that voice came from, but the source appeared to be nowhere. Thought that didn't really matter since it made me shiver, whoever it was didn't seem like the kind of person to be taken lightly.

"_Abandon the Olympians; they are cruel and heartless to their own and are quick to cast out their own children," _it said.

Somehow it felt as if the voice was referring to my friends. What did it mean that the gods cast out their own children?

"_Your mother will be no different; once you have fulfilled your task she will abandon you like she did long ago. You will fall from her graces as did they. You are only a tool meant to carry out her agendas."_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted, making my friends look at me with worry.

"You alright there man?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," I said, still looking around to see who else was talking to me.

"_Serve me and my brethren; lead our armies against them and you all will be crowned rulers of Olympus. Topple their thrones so that yours may rise. Spill their Ichor and let them know the wrath of a true King."_

In front of me, a shadowy figure with white spheres for eyes appeared. Gripped in their hand was what looked like a sword made of glass and along the flats it was studded with bronze? The weapon itself seemed to give off an ancient power, one that shouldn't be taken lightly.

They pointed the tip at me and I feared that they might stab me with that thing. The glass sword suddenly flew at me and found its way to my left hand faster than I could dodge it. It shrank and wrapped itself around my middle finger.

The pain soon followed; it felt as though the glass was melding onto my skin and that my finger might actually get burned off. As soon as it came, it stopped and there was a newly formed glass ring on my hand now.

"_Fight for us son of Hera, there is no limit to the things we can achieve. Greater than the foolish Gaea thought she could accomplish with her foolish children, The Giants. IT IS YOUR DESTINY!"_

The boom of their voice enough to give me the shock I need to wake with a start. I wasn't exactly of sound mind at the moment and when I saw someone looking over me I kind of latched my hands around their throat.

My own fury temporarily blinded me and I didn't know it was I was trying to kill right now. Next thing I know, other people were trying to pry me hands off my victim.

"Dude, let him go before you actually kill the kid," said the voice I knew was from Bobby.

"Justin, please let him go, this isn't you," pleaded Lilly.

When my sight started to clear, I realized that I strangling a pasty skinned kid dressed in dark clothing and looked no older than 15. Letting him, he fell to his knees and sucked in as much as he possibly could.

"You fucking psychopath, what hell is wrong with you; do you just strangle anyone the minute you wake up?" he practically yelled.

Taking in my surroundings, I found myself lying in my bed at Cabin Two with my friends, the kid I tried to kill, Percy, Annabeth and Chiron. Sitting up, Matt handed me some water that I downed like my life depended on it.

"What the hell happened, how long was I out?" I asked.

"A few hours, you passed out after fighting Zeus," Matt explained.

"Did I kill him?" I asked.

"No; gods don't die, they just fade from existence, but on a light note, what gave you the idea to take on the Zeus; how crazy are you?" Annabeth said.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

She looked as if she was about to say something, then stopped herself to think for a moment before nodding her head 'no', smart girl. Looking at the unknown kid, I reached out my hand to him.

"Sorry about a second ago, I really didn't mean to do that to you. I was having a really bad dream. I'm Justin Stryker, son of Hera, and you are?" I said.

He hesitated at first but still took my hand and shook it lightly.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Don't worry about that, it isn't the first time I've almost died. Didn't think the rumors were true, Hera having a Demigod son and all but I guess anything is possible," he said.

Wow, I already hate him and it's only been three minutes. Chiron approached with a worried look on his face.

"Tell me of this dream you Justin, leave no detail out," he said.

After explaining to them what I saw the color drained from their faces, well aside from Nico of course. Chiron looked as he might pass out at any minute, Percy looked confused as did Annabeth, looking as if she was trying to piece together everything and make sense of it.

"Seems as though some unforeseen group has taken an interest in in you Justin, for what they intend to is obvious, when and where is yet to be known," said the Centaur.

"Justin, what's that on your hand?" Lilly asked.

I felt something wrong, like in my dream when that shadowy being appeared. Looking at my hand, I saw it; the glass ring that was burned onto my finger was actually there. For a moment I had wished that I was blown sky high by that lightning from the Master Bolt.

My hand acted on its own and clenched. When doing so, the ring seemed to activate and out sprang the glass sword, looking exactly the same as when dreamt it.

"Wow, what kind of weapon is that? I've never seen anything like it before," Annabeth said.

"Doesn't even look like a weapon, more like a piece of art work," Percy added.

"That, children, is the very same material that was used to slay Ouranos, adamantine," Chiron said.

"Wait, I thought Kronos' scythe killed Ouranos, and it was made of Celestial Bronze and iron," Percy said.

"True, but the scythe that you went up against was incomplete, for it was missing its key material. The very same that is meant to slay gods. If Justin had used this while fighting Zeus, he may have actually killed him permanently," Chiron said.

"Guess whoever gave that to him must really what to use him to dethrone the gods," Nico said.

"But he won't, Justin isn't like that. He would never kill anyone because someone told him to," Lilly said.

I tossed the sword on the floor to get it away from me, but the before it could hit the marble it flew back to my hand like a boomerang.

"I think it likes you dude," Bobby said.

I kept trying to get rid of it but no matter what the damn thing kept coming back. Getting up from the bed, I went out the door and hurled it as far as I could. When it was out of sight I felt relieved. But the sound of a strange hiss proved me wrong.

The sword came whirling back like a fan of death. "Hit the deck!"

We all dropped as it flew in back into the cabin and back to my hand. Was there no end to this madness?

"It seems as though whoever made this weapon must really want you to have it. Also going through great lengths to make sure you can't get rid of it," Nico said.

"I hate my life right now. I really, really, hate my life right now. Maybe I'll end like the Romans; I'll fall on my sword. Here Nico, hold this about here and wait for me to fall forward," I said, putting it in his hand.

"Wait what?" he said, baffled.

"Dude, don't joke about that. You'll probably piss off your mom." Tessa said.

"Not true, the Romans believed that suicide was an honorable death; that robbing the enemy of the joy of killing you is a noble thing," Nico explained.

"You're not helping, you're just giving him an idea," Lilly huffed.

Right now that seemed like a good idea, better than having to listen to what that shadow wanted of me. Taking back the sword, I walk out the cabin to get some air and to clear my head. This place was messed up and if this was normal for them then they're fucking crazy.

Going to the shore near the sound, I sat on the pier and just looked at the water; _naiads _swam by and giggled when I waved at them.

"Careful, rambunctious ones they are." Looking up, I saw Percy take a seat next to me. He moved his hand and the water started to move back and forth at his command. Guess he was the son of Poseidon, and now that I think about it, my cousin and so was Nico.

Learning something new very few seconds; guess that wasn't so bad.

"You know, I used to be in your position once. There was this whole prophecy thing about the child of the eldest god who would either save or destroy Olympus. Some of the gods actually wanted to kill me but somehow they convinced themselves that I was useful, maybe that's what's happening to you too," he said.

"Well my stepdad already wants to kill, guess that's a start," I said. "Oh that reminds me, where did my mom go after I passed out?"

"The others said that she had to go back to Olympus and sort some stuff with out. Guess she's setting some ground rules on the other Olympians."

"What like, not trying to kill me or something?" I asked, only getting a shrug.

"Gods are weird; it's usually hard to know what they really want."

That makes sense I guess. Still, who was this other side that wanted me to fight for them, and would they really promise something like that if I did help them? Wait, why am I thinking like that?

'_Don't let him get inside your head Stryker. You're better than that to let someone manipulate you like that.'_

Summoning my sword, I held it up to the light of the sun and it refracted it all over the water of the sound. If it were different circumstances I thought having this would've been pretty cool, but knowing what it was meant for made want to chuck it into the sound.

Though I doubted the _naiads _would like that very much. The sound of a horn filled the air and Percy stood up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's time for dinner, everyone is going to the dining pavilion," he said.

Following him, and the crowd, we made it to the pavilion and everyone sat tables. Some filled more than others; Percy and Nico sat by themselves, and I guess I was too. The table I sat at was the same as the others, though it kind of sucked that I had to eat alone.

That changed when the others took seats besides me. The other campers looked at them like they had just committed a national crime.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" I whispered.

"We aren't supposed to sit at tables other than the ones of our godly parent. But it's not like we're welcomed there to begin with," Bobby said.

"But _satyrs _are allowed to sit where ever they please, though most like to sit at Dionysus' table. We always sit with each other at lunch at school; why should that change now?" Lilly added.

Yeah, why should it? Just because the other campers don't like me doesn't mean that I should let that change anything I usually do. The food that was served was BBQ, grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, and fresh bread that the wood nymphs served to the tables. I thought the goblets were pretty cool.

You just have to say what kind of drink that you want and it fills with; best part was is that they never run out. Right before I dog it down, Tessa stopped me and her and the others stood up with their food went over to a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub.

They all scraped a portion of it into the fire for some reason, and then waved me over to do the same.

"Before we eat, we're supposed to give some to as an offering to the gods. One of the traditions at camp," Tessa said.

I didn't know any of the other gods; odds were that they hated me and that word spread of how I fucked up their leader. I dumped all my food into the fire, whispering something to myself.

'_Hope its good mom; enjoy.'_

The fire flared up like before, causing everyone to jump. Instead of something a god coming out, a black case flew out and landed in my hands. On the top of it was a note, one addressed to me. All that was written on it was, '_don't disappoint me'._

The case was heavy and I was nervous to open it, last thing I needed was this to be a trick and have something jump out and kill me.

"Let's see what it is dude," Matt said.

Undoing the latches, I lifted the lid and saw something that made me question whether or not if someone was giving me a death threat. Inside was a 12 gauge pump action shotgun, thought it didn't look like a traditional shotgun.

The stock was engraved with sense of Greek soldiers in battle and on the other side was a holder that had different colored shells. Under it was a slit that housed a Celestial Bronze blade; this was for when I run out of shells and needed to use it like a makeshift axe.

The mouth of the barrel was in the shape of a dragon's head, the fore-end was also engraved with the phrase _'kill them dead'_ written in ancient Greek that I somehow understood.

There was a switch just below the ejection port, when pressing it a Celestial Bronze 10 inch bayonet sprang out. Overall, this thing was the definition of overkill.

"What the hell is this? Whoever this is came from, you have a twisted sense of humor," I said.

No one stepped up; then again I was holding a gun that was probably loaded. Looking over at the others; Matt, Bobby and Lilly only shrugged but Tessa took the gun from and examined it before gaining a grin.

Let me explain why. Tessa Carter wasn't like most girls, she comes from a military family and her father, Samson Carter, was a retired Spec Ops captain. She grew up around weapons and learning everything that he during his times in service. This was second nature to her

Hell I even went along with them to the shooting range and saw how good they were first hand and again when we went paintballing when she took us out like nothing. Chick was dangerous.

"This was is gift from lord Ares; he must've been impressed about earlier today and gave you a gift. The note is to ensure you put it good use. Quick, make another offering to say thank you to him," she said.

I kind of panicked and just grabbed a whole platter of random things threw it into the flame, making a few people laugh. The fire seemed to crack loudly, almost like it burped. That had to have been Ares saying he enjoyed it.

"Gotta say, this has been the most eventful day at camp I've ever had," Matt said.

"First the adamantine sword and now a modified shotgun from the god of war; guess a few of them up there like you," Bobby said.

"Okay, but what am I supposed to do with it? I don't normally use firearms," I said.

"It means that you're on our side." Coming over to the brazier was a large girl that did not at all look friendly.

"Name's Clarisse, daughter of Ares, we heard about your little fight with Zeus on Half-Blood Hill. Thought you were crazy to take him on but you impressed my dad, the weapon is proof of that, and he's not easy to please," she said.

I impressed the god of war, wow.

"Listen kid, tomorrow is out Capture the Flag game and we want you and your friends on our team. With you packing that kind of firepower and your little team of renegades could help our team win; what do you say, you guys in?" she asked.

'_Renegades'_,what the hell is that supposed to mean? Pushing that aside for a moment, I thought about the situation that I was just put into. Given a gun and now asked to join in a game of Capture the Flag.

Sounds like a normal camp activity, god knows I need some normalcy, though I'm not sure why I need a shotgun for something like that.

"Sure, guess that would be fine. Plus I want to see what thing can do," I said.

The kids at the Ares table cheered like Vikings, shouting, raising the goblets while spilling their drink and banging on the table.

This should be interesting.

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**


	3. Just Another Day

The next morning was not without its issues. Last night at dinner really stirred some stuff up for me and the others; the adamantine sword that was burned onto my hand, my gift from the god of war, which was currently set next to my bed and the slight argument I had with my friends. Don't get me wrong; it wasn't about what was going to happen today, just on what we talked about.

When I had asked them what Clarisse meant about being renegades and what their parents meant when they called them Fallen Heroes, they tried to avoid the subject all together. I pried but we ended up arguing and they left to the Big House without another word.

They know a lot about me but when I ask something about them it's a touchy matter and get the cold shoulder. How the fuck is that fair? I gave up and just retreated back to my cabin to turn in, and thankfully no dreams. Waking up to the sound of knocking made me realize that it was morning and wipe the sleep from eyes.

After almost slipping on the marble floor since I was wearing socks, I made it to the door and saw Annabeth standing there, a blush forming on her face. I had taken off my shirt before going to bed last night and I guess I made the situation awkward for her.

"Sorry about that," I said, going back inside to grab something to cover myself.

"It's alright," she muttered though it still felt like it wasn't.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked, looking at the time to see that it was nine in the morning.

"You didn't come to breakfast so I came here to wake you so that you can start your day."

She handed me a piece of paper that I deduced as my schedule. Now that I think about it, Chiron did say that my activities would be handled by my friends; they'd have no choice but to talk to me.

Then again they might still be pissed at me for trying to get into their business. Getting changed, I walked with Annabeth through camp to Sword Fighting Arena. Bobby was already there practicing and was currently annihilating a straw dummy.

After taking off its head in one swing he finally noticed us and sheathed his weapon.

"Careful, he's pretty good. He isn't exactly like his father," Annabeth whispered.

Trust me, I know. When she left, it was just us in the entire arena and we didn't exactly say anything. It was sort of awkward; what with what happened last night was more than likely still on both our minds.

We don't normally fight, and when we do it's something we work past it and be friends again, but the matter last night was something that seemed to weigh on them heavily.

"Listen, about what I said," I started, but he held out his hand to stop me.

"Come on man, I wouldn't be your friend for this long if we got bent out of shape over little stuff. Let's just forget about it and focus on this," he said, putting his arm over my shoulders.

I have awesome friends. He took me over to one of the other dummies that were set up in the arena and we got to work on my swordplay. Picking up on the technique was actually very simple; the hard part was to put down my sword.

The moment Bobby suggested that we go one on one was when the other side of me took over, the one who took out Zeus. My stance readjusted and my sword was at the ready, when came at me I was able to read his movement and predict his attacks.

In three swift movements, I parried two of his strikes and quickly disarmed him and kept the point of my blade under his chin. I had to mentally hold back the other to keep from killing him. That one played for keeps.

"Wow, where'd that come from; are you doing some sword fighting in secret?" he asked.

"I-I don't know, it's the same thing that happened when I held Ares' sword yesterday. Something took over when I started fighting," I explained.

"Well, it's probably your battle instincts taking over, we're done for today. Next class is with Matt; he's over at the archery range."

Leaving, I headed off to go meet up with Matt. Thankfully I remembered everything from the tour with Tessa. The range was filled with others kids, those who were actually pretty good but Matt was better; the fired much faster than the others and always nailed a bull's-eye. He even managed to split some of the arrows from his previous shots.

He also gained some jealous looks from who I guessed were his brothers and sisters. They held somewhat of a resemblance to each other and to Apollo. It was probably a bad idea to get involved so I just went up to him and we got started with practice. Matt made it look easy, but in truth there was a lot more to it than one might expect.

The form and technique took some getting used to, after I messed up a few times, some resulting in me pissing off a _dryad _by almost killing her and misfiring in the air making everyone play arrow roulette, I managed to get a shot at the target.

"Maybe archery isn't your forte, and I think I should take this from you before you accidently kill someone," he said, taking the bow from me.

He could have it; I wanted nothing more to do with that damnable thing. Why Apollo and Artemis favor the bow is beyond me.

Next on the stop was specialist training with Tessa.

"I didn't know Camp Half-Blood had this sort of thing," I said.

"We didn't, until two years ago after the Battle of Manhattan. She wanted the campers to be better prepared, after what happened in August with the Greeks and Romans almost going into a death match it brought in more students. Good luck; Tess doesn't go easy on anyone, not even friends."

The class was set at the shore, just a little bit next to the pier. A group of demigods, about ten to thirteen not counting Tessa, were gathered in a straight line and were listing to their instructor.

Joining in, I listened closely and didn't talk.

"Alright cadets, today we have a new recruit joining our fold. Step forward and introduce yourself rook," Tessa said, waving her hand at me.

The others looked at me while I went to stand next to her and I spoke.

"Um, I'm Justin Stryker, son of Hera, but I guess you already know that."

There was only silence I scratched the back of my head, feeling really awkward now so I just went to stand in line again to listen to further instructions.

"We'll begin with our usual warmups; ten laps around camp, twenty push-ups and sit-ups, then we move onto weapons training and hand to hand combat. Let's get to it!" She picked up wooden pole and aimed it to the right, making everyone start running.

Guess that was the signal to go. These kids were fast and left me in the dust, then again they've done this longer than I have.

"Pick up the pace rook," Tessa said as she ran past me and swatted me in the back with the pole.

"Aw fuck, what the hell Tess?" I shouted but she did it again and ran past me.

That just pissed me off and made run faster. We circled camp for the whole ten laps and I was already dripping in sweat and was ready to collapse until we got to work on the push-ups and once we did the sit-ups I couldn't move once I was done.

The others were a bit winded but not as bad as me. This spoke a lot about me actually, maybe I should consider working out more.

"Alright cadets, now that we're done with warm ups, we'll start with the real training," Tess said.

We all sat down and listened while she started to lecture us about something I least expected her to.

"Monsters are the most common things that kill us heroes; our aura, the scent that lures creatures to us is the main reason that they find us. Half the time we aren't prepared for it. But there are moments, rare ones, where our enemy isn't a monster."

Her tone was somewhat somber and the look in the other camper's eyes was that of understanding.

"There are times when the one you have to fight is a mortal and you must be prepared to make a choice to stay alive," she said.

Murmurs of agreement started to sound off. That threw me for a loop; not once had I actually considered that as a possibility that might happen, having to fight another human being in a life or death situation.

Tessa waved over one to the cadets and put a pistol on their hand, one I hope wasn't loaded.

"Since Celestial Bronze considers mortals to be unimportant to inflict damaged, you will need to learn to properly defend yourselves. There will be times when the enemy will be carrying a weapon, what that will be will determine the rate of danger."

Tessa turned around and the one holding the gun pointed it to the back of her head. It made me a little concerned, that is, until Tess whipped around faster than I had anticipated and her hand made the slider of the pistol come off and use a takedown move on them.

"Remember though, there are other ways to overcome a foe and it is to use their weapon against them," she continued, helping the cadet up and giving them back the slider.

This time Tessa was staring down the barrel of the gun until she disarmed them and put a shot into their chest and head. I almost had a heart attack since I thought the damn thing was loaded but thank god it wasn't, or is it _'gods'_? I'll have to look into that.

"Alright, that's it for today cadets. Go get some rest, you'll need it for the game later today," she said and they either collapsed or left. Guess it took a lot out of them too.

"Hey rook."

Looking up, I saw Tessa and she handed me a metal canteen and then took a seat next to me like nothing even happened.

"You did a pretty good job considering it was your first day an all," she said casually.

"You hit me with a stick, what the hell was that about anyway?" I asked.

"I train all my recruits in a Spartan like manner; in ancient times this was an effective method that was almost long forgotten. I find that it works to get the job done when teaching my students in the ways of battle and survival, plus I don't show favoritism to anyone," she explained.

Yeah, no kidding, though it seemed that she was swatting me with it mostly.

"By the way, do you need any practice handling that shotgun that Ares gave you?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll manage. If video games have taught me anything is that you shoot first before they shoot you. Wait, I won't have to kill anyone, will I? That thing might be loaded with live rounds," I said.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. Here, these are for the games, make 'em count." Tessa handed me a box of shotgun shells that were white capped.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Rubber slugs, same thing that crowd control unites use in riots. I asked a favor of the Hephaestus kids. If it means they can make something new then they do it in a heartbeat. Get some rest; you're going to need it in a few hours."

With that, I tried to get up but my body felt as though it was filled with led and I almost collapsed face first if Tess hadn't caught me and helped me get to the Big House and sat me down on the sofa.

"Hang on a sec; I'll go get Lilly to help out. Stay here with Argus, he'll watch over you," she said while leaving.

"Wait, who's Argus?"

Tessa was already out the door before I could get an answer. It was soon answered when a guy dressed in cargos and a t-shirt, had blond hair and…well, had blue eyes all over his body. They all suddenly turned and locked in on me.

I was still stunned by what I was seeing that didn't have time to react to it when it came charging and attacked me a mean ass bear hug that almost broke my back.

"What is happing right now, I'm very confused as to what is happening right now," I said.

"I see you are getting acquainted with our head of camp security."

Looking over the monster's shoulder, I said Chiron coming in in his electric wheelchair. How he changes forms like that will remain a mystery but at the moment I didn't care.

"What is this thing hugging me Chiron, no, why is it hugging me to begin with?" I shouted.

That must've been enough to get the monster to stop and put me down, looking a bit embarrassed for its actions.

"This is no ordinary creature, Justin. This is Argus; he was created by your mother in ancient times and is a loyal servant to her. He serves as our security guard, ever since nothing can get past him and he has done a rather good job for many years. When he found out that his creator had a child he went ecstatic, he couldn't wait to meet you," he explained.

Argus nodded rapidly in agreement. I guess he was eager to meet me when he found out the news about me, then again he might be happy about anything related to Hera.

"By the way Justin, there is something we need to speak of while we have this chance to ourselves."

Looking over at Argus, I thought it kind of defeated the purpose to have a private conversation if he was here. Then he opened his mouth and there on his tongue was a blue eye that blinked, which I guess was his way of winking at me. He didn't seem like much of a talker anyway.

"What do we need to talk about anyway?" I asked.

The mood in the room seemed to shift to a heavier one. Chiron shuffled a bit in his wheelchair and scratched his beard.

"It concerns the matter of the vision you had yesterday and the gift you received from the one visited you in your dream."

I clenched my hand and summoned my sword, the moment Argus saw it he jumped up backed to the wall and the leopard head mounted above the fireplace snared in anger. Now that was weird.

"Let me explain a few things Justin. The weapon you carry is possibly the only one of its kind that is ever going to be wielded by a hero. Long ago, after the Olympians cut up Kronos with his own scythe, they destroyed it, hoping that such a weapon wouldn't be used again, mainly because they feared that it would be used against them. Almost all traces of it were either hidden or lost long ago."

I looked at him quizzically; the way he said that insinuated that there was another source of adamantine somewhere in the world. Chiron seemed to pick up on what I was thinking and answered the question I was going to ask.

"You see, your brother, Hephaestus, forged a throne for your mother made entire of the adamantine once before and it is one of Hera's symbols, so it is only befitting that you wield it. But keep in mind this Justin; the weapon you wield strikes fear into the hearts of gods and monsters. The fact that a hero wields it"

"Means that the others would see me as more of a threat to them, and the fact that prophecy spoke of me being born did more than shake them up. If they see this it'll be like trying to put out a fire with gasoline," I finished, spinning my sword on the floor and it started to drill a hole.

Things are really starting to fall apart faster than I realized they were already. It really made me want to take this thing, find the bastard who melted it onto my hand and shove it where the sun don't shine.

"Try not to be discouraged Justin, anyone who knows about this are instructed to not speak of it until things can calm down. We just ended a war, the last thing we need is another one."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Chiron. Even if they don't catch on about this they're still going to hate me because of who my godly parent is and this whole prophecy thing," I said.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and saw Argus looking at me sympathetically; almost he was trying to say that he didn't hate me. It was a nice gesture from the ocular monster security guard.

"Things will get better Justin, try to stay optimistic," Chiron said.

Easy for him to say, but I just nodded and watched him turn his wheelchair and leave Argus following in suit. Like clockwork, Lilly and Tessa came in and saw me on the couch.

"How are you holding up with everything?" Lilly asked.

"Better than the bomb Chiron dropped on me but I'll tell you about that later," I said.

She nodded and helped me lie down on the couch. He handed me a her canteen and I drank more of the weird golden liquid from before that now tasted like Tang. Then she pulled out her panpipes and started to play a type of eerie melody.

My vision started to blur for a moment and my body started to relax. Fear started work its way in and I tried to sit back up, but Tessa kept me down.

"W-What's happening to m-me?" I asked.

"Don't fight it Justin, just let it take you. We'll see you when you wake up," she said before everything went dark.

For a while, I just seem to float in darkness and felt at peace. This wasn't so bad, that is until I felt someone else was here with me at this very moment. Turing, I saw Hera standing there with a type of worried look on her face.

Guess she must have been watching what happened yesterday, though something else seemed to be bothering her as well. That didn't seem to matter at this second as she came close and hugged me. I was getting used to it really.

"Something up, you look a little distressed," I said.

"Just a bit stressed with everything happening on Olympus, the constant complaints from the some of the other gods and requests that you be killed. Even Zeus is backing them up on this matter, had to deal with that headache."

She rubbed her temples like she was trying to rid herself of one. I never thought I'd see a god having stress. Their gods for crying out loud, they can do anything.

"Never thought my aunts and uncles, brothers and sisters were complete dicks," I said.

"Olympians are not without their faults Justin, but do not worry, I meant what I said that you are under my protection. None will be able to touch you," she said, cupping my cheek.

It was strange. I've already gotten used to the fact that Stephanie was the mother in my life, but actually having my real mom comfort me was…different, and regretfully better. I shook off the feeling and realized I had a chance to ask her something important.

"Mom, listen, can you look at this for me and tell me if you know who might've given it to me?" I asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

Clenching my hand, my sword appeared and she looked a little baffled. When explaining my dream to her, a shadow seemed to pass over her eyes. I felt an immense power suddenly spike, and Hera's body started to glow faintly gold.

"Listen to me Justin; I have to go speak with someone. For the time being, just continue to go about your time at camp," she said.

"Wait, what's wrong, do you know something about this?" I asked.

See looked at me for a moment before smiling and saying something before everything went dark. "Good luck with your game; trust in the gifts that I have blessed you with."

When she vanished, I woke with a start on the same couch that I fell asleep on. Getting up, I actually felt pretty good and my aches were gone. I owe Lilly big time for this.

"Hey, Justin." Looking over by the door, I saw my friends wearing breastplates, helmets.

Bobby had his sword hanging at his side and satchel on his left, Matt had his bow slung across his back with a bundle of arrows that were marked differently. Tessa had her spear and shield hanging from her back and my shotgun in her hand.

Lilly was surprisingly wearing armor as well, with a Celestial Bronze knife hanging on her belt and her panpipes around her neck. They looked as if they were ready to go to war right about now.

"How do you feel?" Lilly asked.

"Great actually, thanks to you. What did you do to me anyway?" I said.

"Nature Magic, it was an older remedy than modern methods today but I personally like it better," she said.

"Now that you're ready to go, get suited up," Tessa said, bringing in a breastplate, Celestial Bronze sword, a helmet and helped me put it on.

We headed out and saw a group of kids already gathered around while Chiron explained the rules and the teams. We were the red team; the one leading it was Clarisse who also had Hephaestus kids, Hermes and Hades. Not to mention me and the others.

After the rules were given, we all scattered and set up our flag by this giant pile of rocks that they call Zeus's Fist. Not sure why since it doesn't look like a fist but more like a pile of – you know what, I'm not going to question it. Tessa pulled out a map and spread it out on the ground for us to see and went to work.

"Alright, here's where we are," she said, point to the spot near the Sound. "The blue team has more than likely hidden in the forest. They have Percy on their side and since there are tons of streams in the woods they're at an advantage, plus children of Apollo so more than likely they can sneak attack."

"So what do you suppose we do then Carter?" Clarisse asked.

Tessa thought for a moment looking over at Nico and a grin grew on her face.

"This is what we do. Nico, you can reanimate skeletons right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what good that would…oh, now I know where you're going with this," he said.

Nico proceeded to kneel down and put his hand on the ground and a mist started to coil outward and sink into the dirt. Soon, a mini legion of skeleton rats rose up, taking form and the mist seemed to give them form but if you look at them directly you could see through the mist and right at the bone.

They ran off into the forest, leaving everyone a bit confused as to what just happened or what exactly the point of that was.

"Why did you have Nico do that anyway?" Clarisse asked.

"The rats will act as our search team, that way we don't get caught in traps or ambushes. They find the flag while we weed out the blue team. If the rats find the flag they'll contact the closest member and lead them to it," she said.

"Carter, you're damn genius. But can Nico maintain the connection to the rats for that long?"

Now that she mentioned it, the son of Hades did look slightly winded already. There were beads of sweat forming on his face and his pale skin somehow got paler.

"I'll be fine, the rats are working fast. The odds of them finding the flag are pretty high, and are in our favor. All we have to do is take care of the ones hiding in the forest and keep guard of our flag," he said.

I wasn't all that convinced he was completely fine, but I didn't pry and left it alone for now.

"So what's our offensive then?" Clarisse continued.

"The Hephaestus kids are at work setting up defenses around the area. We were lucky that we have a few archers on our side, not to mention that Lilly and Bobby managed to some _dryads _as well. Here's what I think we should do, the archers will be led by Matt who will give us covering fire, and we'll have two teams here setting up a defensive line guarding the flag incase some get bold and try a frontal assault."

The Hephaestus kids were already at work building some traps and even going as far as to build a wall made of bronze. I looked similar to the kind you see a Roman fort. Some Ares kids were sharpening weapons or keeping watch, though they looked ready for anything.

"We need some volunteers to lead some groups into the woods, any takers?" she asked.

There was Clarisse, obviously. Lilly raised her hand, which certainly caught me off guard. Tessa did and had Nico take command of the group protecting the flag. I didn't feel like waiting around for someone to attack so I raised my hand as well.

"Are you sure you want to do this Justin, this isn't exactly your standard capture the flag game," Tessa said.

"No sweat, I've got this," I said, though she still looked worried.

She handed me my gun and I loaded it with the rubber slugs but she handed me a bronze shell. "What's this for?" I asked.

"It's an emergency flare, just in case you might need some help. Good luck Stryker."

Our teams broke off and headed into the forest. Each team had four members, not counting the leaders. We were on edge, just waiting to for something to happen. Keeping in single file, we treaded through.

I kept gripping my hilt and my muscles tensed every time I heard the slightest noise. This was ridiculous, then again that changed when we got ambushed. They outnumbered us, that was clear to me, yet at the same time, I didn't seem to care.

Drawing my Celestial Bronze sword, the other side of me took over. An unknown serge of power rushed through me; taking another look at the enemy I only could smile with anticipation. They thought they could ambush my team and get away with it.

"Soldiers, these lowly children think they can out due us, show them what it means to do battle!" I commanded.

Oddly enough they followed my instructions and with the same enthusiasm as I was filled with at the moment. Where ever a member of the blue team came within the reach of my sword, they were quickly overpowered and knocked out.

It took most of my restraint to not kill them. For some reason it seemed to think that killing the other team members was the only way. Quickly incapacitating them, the others were ready to leave until an idea started to form; what better way to take down the enemy then to use their own men against them.

"You could prove useful to us, instead of groveling in your own defeat, fight for me and I'll assure you victory!" I said.

The other team seemed to be persuaded by my offer; something in their eyes seemed to change and they soon kneed down in respect. This was something new. Using my sword, I cut a piece of my red shirt and tied it around one of the other's arm.

"Mark them; let it be known to others that they are our brothers now, and that they fight with a true Prince!"

The others did the same, cutting off a piece of their shirts and tying it to the other team's arm to show that they now fight with us. Continuing through the woods, we ran into a few more ambushes and the process was the same; fighting them off and having them side with us.

It was a bit of a challenge when fighting some of the bigger kids, like Butch, son of Iris, goddess of rainbows. The guy brandished a bronze claymore that he used to slice my sword in two. I had to resort to using my shotgun. Timing it right, while he charged me, I unslung it from my shoulder and held it at the hip.

The stopping power was enough to knock a bear back on its ass; Butch had the same experience and was out cold. Damn this thing is awesome; thanks Ares.

Pretty soon we had a small army with red fabric tied on their arm. While we took a moment to recover from the ambush, something came over and crawled onto my foot. Low and behold, it was one of Nico's undead rats. The thing ran in little circles before it hightailed in another direction.

We followed it for a short bit until we reached a hillside that was close to Half-Blood Hill. From the look of it, the other team had the same idea as we did and had at least two thirds of their team to guard the flag, the standing next it was Percy and the guy didn't even look into it at all.

"Goddamn it, that guy is the definition of a slacker." I muttered to myself and turned onto my back to think.

"How do we go about this sir," asked one of the turned members.

Okay, here was the issue: We're outnumbered; they have more supplies and, more than likely, they have traps waiting to be sprung incase we managed to get this far. We couldn't go in charging like maniacs, our numbers would be picked off completely.

I only have four slugs left, plus the emergency flare Tessa gave me. My team wasn't in top shape since we had to fight them not too long ago; making them fight like this would just be stupid, we needed to be smart about this.

In that moment, a plan started to form. It was risky, and the odds were stacked against us at this moment, but every leader takes risks from time to time. After explaining it to the others, they seemed a little unsure of it.

"What if we get caught?"

"Then we go out with a fight, right to the last man," I said.

My plan was simple; we send in a man from their side telling them that they caught us and that they were going to bring us in. Doing so would throw down their guard, if not, for a brief moment. We surprise them when their teammates, now turned, let us go and we attack and I fire the flare to call in reinforcements.

This probably won't work but it was the only chance we had at this point. Sending out the runner, we set up to do our part and we started to walk in, making it look as if our hands were bound. A few came our way with their weapons at the ready and brought us over to the others.

While walking over, I made sure to look around to see what was in store for us. They kept infantry at the front to stop who anyone who got the traps. Archers were set up by the flag to pick us off. Percy came up to us; a neutral look was what he gave us but a type of smugness reflected in eyes.

"This is weird, didn't really expect this to happen," he said.

"Which part, us getting caught or that it took this many of your guys to capture us?" I asked.

"I guess both really," he said, scratching his head.

"Then again this is your normal Capture the Flag when you think about it," I said.

"That's true; my first game, I got attack by a Hellhound. Not one of my best memories."

Must've been an interesting experience, looks like he was going to have another; giving the guy who was behind me the signal, the others took the blue team by surprise by taking the offensive. They weren't expecting their own teammates to attack them.

Pulling out the flare, I loaded it and fired into the air, sending a golden fireball that soon exploded into the shape of two crossed swords. Not bad Tess, not bad. Even though I couldn't use my sword, I had to us my gun as an alternative.

Hitting both switches of the, the ax blade and bayonet sprang out. It was a bit awkward to handle but somehow I kept anyone who came at me at bay. Coming up from my right, swing their sword rapidly, was Percy. Stopping the sword with the bayonet, we were locked and face to face.

"Sup man?" he said.

"Not much, just trying to win is all."

"What was that thing you shot into the air anyway?" he asked.

"A flare, my teammates should be here soon to help out."

We break away from each other for a moment to exchange a few strikes that we manage to counter from the other and reestablish our lock.

"Honestly, I don't know who I didn't see that plan coming. Sort of like that Trojan Horse thing," he said. "But don't get ahead of yourself Justin; I've done quests harder than this."

"What makes you think I'll lose to you Jackson? I'll win, not because I'm Hera's son, but because I've got friends who I can rely on."

Before he could say anything else, the sound of the earth rumbling caught most of everyone's attention, though some looked terrified of the sound and tried to climb a tree to get away from it for some reason.

From the dirt exploded tree roots. The sound of an eerie melody filled the air and the root seemed to interact with it like they were being commanded. The other team started to get tangled up; some even tried to fight back but to no avail.

Not only that; from above, in the trees, arrows rained down and knocked out kids who tried to run. As if things couldn't escalate from there, Tessa's and Clarisse's teams came charging in with full force.

Man this camp is awesome.

"Are we late for the party?" Clarisse asked.

"Just in time, thought you might want in on this," I said, getting a high five from her as she passed by.

The others started to knock out the enemy until their number started to go down, I saw that as my chance to go for the flag. Dodging swords and spears, I ran full speed with only one objective keeping me going.

'_Almost there,'_ I thought.

I was almost within reach of the flag, but something happened. My instincts went into overdrive and the world seemed to slow down. There was a sudden flicker of light the caught my attention; Percy tried to flank me from the right with his sword at the ready.

"I've got you!" he said.

He was close and I didn't have time to counter him. Shit, I didn't have a plan for this; I thought he would be dealt with in the chaos with the others. In mid strike, an arrow flew by and struck his head.

Not a pointed tip mind you, there was a ball of metal at the end; the worst it would do is give him a mild headache.

"Hurry up man!" Following the voice, I say that it came from Matt.

He was giving me a sly grin and notched another arrow and fired it my way and it flew past my head. Its target, another camper who tried to do a sneak attack but it didn't seem to work on this sharp shooter.

I did what he wanted and ran. Once it was within my reach, I grabbed it as hard as I could and raised it above my head. It caught the attention of the other campers and the battle stopped suddenly.

"Red team wins!" Clarisse shouted, everyone joining her in a thunderous cheer.

In the midst of the cheering, Lilly rushed me with a hug and the others soon came after. They looked a little worse for wear but nothing too serious, then again I couldn't really talk.

"Dude, you did it, you actually it. You've only been here for three day and you've already done some crazy stuff," Matt said.

"You get claimed by Hera, fight Zeus into submission, get a gift from Ares and won Capture the Flag. We should've brought you to camp sooner," Tessa said.

They were ecstatic. So was I; I honestly didn't think I'd last the game considering how crazy this place, and that's what I loved about it. A group of kids came over, children of Ares, and they hoisted me up into the air and started to chat.

_Stryker, Stryker, Stryker._

All the others, as well as the ones who I turned over to my side joined in as well. I couldn't help but feel great about the victory and raised the flag higher.

_Time Skip: Celebration_

Everyone from both sides was having a good time; food was served by _dryads _and everyone dogged it down faster than they could serve. The kids of Ares wouldn't let me go since they wanted me to tell them about what happened.

Truth be told, I'm not exactly sure how I did what I did, getting the others side to work for me without question so easily.

"All I know is that it's probably a gift from my mom," I said.

"Whatever the case it worked and you have earned the loyalty of our Cabin, Stryker," Clarisse said. "Cabin Five, raise your cups to our comrade and our uncle. Hail Justin Stryker!"

They all did as instructed and cheered, some even patted me on the back or rough housed with me a bit. As fun as it was, I managed to break away and find my friends. They were talking Percy, Annabeth and some other kids have yet to meet here at Camp.

One was a red head with freckles. Her jeans were covered in paint and marker stains and red t-shirt that read _Urban Artists_ and had a blue plastic hair brush at her side.

The other was a blond kid with gold framed glasses, wore a purple t-shirt, faded jeans and had a similar SPQR brand like Percy did but his had an eagle instead of a trident and had more lines.

The last was a girl who, in all honesty, was actually really beautiful. She had a tanned complexion, black hair with a few braids, wore an orange camp shirt with jeans cut mid shin and had some sort of jagged sword that didn't look like it would be really affective in combat.

"Hey guy, what's up?" I asked.

"Sup Justin, these are some campers who helped in the war against Gaia. If it wasn't for them we might not have made it," Bobby said.

Guess they were heroes, well, heroes of the war not heroes as in Demigod _heroes_. You know what I mean.

"Hey, I'm Justin Stryker, son of Hera," I said, making them look slightly concerned.

For a moment, I saw a flash of anger coming from their eyes, the anger being triggered at the mention of the goddesses' name. Well, we're off to a great start.

"Good to meet you, I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," said the blond. His name was familiar to me; I think I remember it from my mom when she was talking about the prophecy.

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," she said, that being it though and she just stayed close to Jason.

"Name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but you can just call me Rachel. I was once the camp Oracle but they still let me hang around here. I think I saw you before actually; have we met before?"

"No, but you might have heard of my dad. Wilson Stryker," I said.

She seemed to know the name, as did the others. At least that seemed to lighten the mood slightly, though the glare that Piper was still giving was still none the kinder. I don't what her deal was but it was a sign to stay away.

"Heard you won the game tonight, not bad, if you a Roman Demigod you'd more than likely impress the Legion," Jason said.

"It wasn't that impressive; just got lucky is all. If anything Nico and Tessa deserve most of the credit deserves, it was there help and planning that won us the game," I said.

In truth that's exactly what happened. If Nico hadn't used his dead rats like Tessa had instructed as well as plan everything out then we might have lost. I was only following instructions.

"They said that you managed to get the other team's members to fight for you, how'd you managed that?" Rachel asked.

I shrugged; there was no way to actually explain how I did what I did. All that can be assumed at the moment was that it was some sort of talent.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on the situation." Trotting over was Chiron, who had saddle bags with red crosses on them. Recalling, he acted as a medic to injured members during the games.

"Do you know something about what happened," Piper asked.

"I believe that Justin was using one of the gifts blessed to him by his godly parent. I never thought I would see it again since the fall of Rome," he said.

"It's that rare?" Tessa asked.

"Very much so, it is a sort of speech gift."

"You mean he knows how to Charm Speak?" Piper asked.

The look she had was some sort mix confusion and uncertainty.

"Not quite, though it was often confused with it. No, Justin has the gift Voice of Authority; an old power that gods bestow upon heroes or mortals who they deem fit to wield it. Many Kings and Emperors had this gift; they used it lead armies or command the people they ruled."

"Great, just what I fucking need. Thanks universe, you really know how to screw people over!" I said, shouting the last part in the air.

This hero thing was really stressing me out. Tessa put me in a headlock and started to mess up my hair.

"Try not to be so down about it Stryker, try and look on the bright side of the situation," she said.

"Yeah, this way we use as a secret weapon if things get hairy," Bobby added.

"Sort of sounds like you're going to use him as bait really," Matt said.

We managed to laugh, the tension being broken by usual antics. It was nice that we atleast managed to do this still and not everything about us didn't change. We were still friends and close as we were before.

Then again nothing could really change that about us.

Our good time was cut short though, the sudden flash of a golden light freaked everyone out and jump at the ready. Standing there was the last person I'd expect but didn't really want to see right now.

"Hello Camp Half-Blood," said the sun god, Apollo.

The was still dressed like before and was still fiddling with that damn machine that made a cluster of noise that was too hard to describe or put into words.

Matt tensed up; it was the same as before back on the hill when he last saw him. It was there that his true feelings toward his own son were displayed. I put my hand on Matt's shoulder and gave him a reassuring look.

"Sorry to interrupt the party, just here on business is all and I'll try to wrap it up quick," he said.

He looked up and spotted me and his look switched over to one of malice. Guess he was still mad that I scared him shitless when I kicked Zeus' ass in front of them.

"You're quite the talk on Olympus right now; Ares won't shut up about the games and what happened to dad. You're actually the reason why I'm here, your mother strong armed into coming here and to give something back to Rachel."

He turned to her and held his hand open. In that instant, green mist started to crack to life. Voices echoed loudly and images of multiple scenes from different points in time. The mist shot upward and took the form of a giant snake.

The snake's eyes blazed yellow and seemed to hold you in place. It hissed loudly before spiraling toward Rachel and bolted down her throat. That's gotta taste bad.

Rachel inhaled sharply and arched her back. Her eyes went colorless before turning green. She started to speak in multiple voices, some sort of warning.

"_**Five must travel west, **_

_**The Hunter of the fallen they must best,**_

_**Allies they will rally, ones who were wronged by the Sea,**_

_**Into the depths they embark,**_

_**A sacrifice to be made, One to be left in the Dark."**_

When it was over, Rachel fell to her knees and looked out of breath. Whatever just happened seemed to take a lot out of her. The others seem to get what she did, or what Apollo did her, I'm exactly sure myself.

"I thought it was for the better that Prophecies shouldn't be heard by heroes, you know, to help avoid any further conflict, but thanks to a _certain_ Queen of Olympus, I need to give it back to the Oracle," he said.

"So that you can enact a prophecy for a quest," Annabeth said.

Everyone started to get riled up. This seemed to be big; at the mention of the word _'quest'_, it's like someone pulled the pin off a live grenade.

"Chiron, we need to get a team together and not waste any time on this. If this has something to do with what was deciphered from the Sibylline Books then we need to act fast," Annabeth said.

"Wow, what makes you think you can take charge of the quest?" Tessa asked.

"One, because I have years of experience on quests. Two, I've dealt with Titans and Giants, I'm qualified for this."

The two started to bump heads and they soon drew their weapons. Matt, Bobby, and me had to hold Tess back while Percy and Piper did so for Annabeth.

"Tessa now is not the time to be doing this," Bobby said.

"I know that, but just let me knock this bitches' teeth in to prove a point!" she shouted.

"Bring it on you slacker, I've been through Tartarus, you should be no problem," Annabeth retorted.

So how we managed to keep them apart long enough for them to calm down, though it felt like the slightest agitation would set them off again. Annabeth pulled me over toward her group and looked serious.

"Justin, please don't go on this quest. Let us go, we know what to do, if you don't get involved then you don't have to get hurt. You can stay at camp and be safe," she said.

Listen carefully boys and girls; you can almost hear the last of my tolerance snap and my control get thrown out the window.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Annabeth and the others backed away in surprise, unsure of what to do or what to say really. That was fine with me; I needed to say what was on my mind.

"I've had it up to here, with people telling me what to do and deciding things for me. The Fantastic Flamer here brought had this prophecy for this reason, to bring it to us, to the five who need to go," I said.

"HEY!" Apollo snapped.

"If you still want to go than atleast let us go with you; you'll have a better chance going with seasoned heroes," Percy said.

"Sorry Jackson, but when push comes to shove, I'd doubt I'll take a bullet for you since I barely know you. Don't take it the wrong way, but I'd rather have those who I know and trust by my side," I said, looking over at my friends.

"That is if they want to go with me."

They looked amongst themselves for a moment. This was a big thing to ask of them, but somehow I got the feeling that they tended to do this sort of things often.

"This is sudden, but what the hell. The quest requires five heroes and there's five of us; we're meant to go so count me in," Tessa said.

"I'm interested to see who this hunter is; maybe they'll be a top shot and put up a better fight than most of the others here. So you know my answer," Matt said.

"I've got nothing better to do with my time at camp anyway; my brother is applying for college so my cabin is going to be empty for a while," Bobby said.

I looked over at Lilly and she fidgeted a little, she didn't like to be put on the spot like this and I honestly couldn't see her accepting this without having a nervous breakdown. Her smile made me rethink that notion.

"Where ever Justin goes, I'll go too. I'm your protector," she said.

I could feel some of the jealous glares from the guys the moment she said that, but I didn't care, only pat her head in appreciation.

"Usually, it is only three people a quest, but is this prophecy demands that five. If you wish to take this task on, then so be it. Justin will lead the group west, as is stated; whether they succeed is up to them and their skills," Chiron said.

"What makes you think we'll fail Chiron?" I asked. "Whatever comes our way, we'll kill 'em dead." The five said the last part together.

For a brief moment, I felt like I didn't anything to worry about. With a team like mine, it was the monsters and the gods who should worried.

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**


	4. We Just Left!

Before I could even start my day, I had a weird dream of that dark place again. I stood there in the center of the area; the apparent sound of a heartbeat was still present as it was before. Tubes pumped the mysterious fluids to various places but it was unclear as to where it was all coming from.

Getting a better look at my surroundings, I noticed, that the beneath my feet, the ground was littered with various weapons that looked to be worn and used. Not only that, but pieces of armor too big to fit a normal sized person.

What the hell was this place? I heard something coming my way, and when looking to see what it was, I was shaken to the core as to what I saw.

The hooded figure was slowly making his way over, though it looked as if he didn't even notice me standing right in front of him. I still couldn't see their face, but was able to make out a set of blazing, fiery, red eyes.

Being dragged from behind; a blood soaked corpse of a deer that had multiple puncture wounds on its body, indicating that it was shot with something, more than likely arrows. Dropping the moose, they readied a knife. The blade, oddly enough, was made of stone instead of steel.

Before getting to work, they stopped suddenly before whipping around and notched their bow toward someone, or something, in the darkness.

As if materializing out of nothingness, black mist started to swirl until it formed a familiar shape. The unknown entity, the one who burn my sword onto my hand, casually walked over. It didn't care that there was an arrow pointed at them.

"Good to finally meet you in person son of Hermes, or would you rather I call you by your proper name; Agreus?" asked the entity.

A deep, feral growl escaped from the one identified as Agreus. Reluctantly, he put down his bow and kneeled down to skin his game. Why the hell was I watching him do it?

"What do you want? I made it clear to your lackey that I want no part in whatever it is that you are planning to do in the mortal world," he huffed at them.

The shade walked around Agreus while he continued to skin the moose cleanly and swiftly, despite using a primitive tool to do so.

"Surely there is some way that I can convince you otherwise. You are a greatly skilled after all; your talents should be put to the test on something more challenging," they said.

Agreus folded the pelt, then, with a swift slash of his knife, he cut the antlers off and started to whittle one of them.

"I've killed vast and ferocious beast from the Eastern Seaboard and back in the Mainland of the Mediterranean. Not to mention the Black Forest in Germany and even in Alaska. There hasn't been a decent game since ancient times. Leave me be," he said.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. I know you still have the visions; a gift you inherited from your mother," the shade said.

Agreus growled again but didn't turn to the specter, only continue to whittle the antler into an unknown shape.

"You know that prophecy could never come to fruition and my clairvoyance isn't as sharp as it was in the old days."

The shade's body seemed to go crazy for a moment before calming down and regaining its humanoid shape. It stopped behind the hunter and leaned in close, as if to whisper something to him.

"Oh, it is very much true. Hera gave herself to a mortal and conceived an offspring, a young prince. They are gifted in the Voice of Authority, Royal Swordsmanship, not to mention his mother's rage, the very thing even Zeus fears. The prophecy is coming true and he has to pick a side," they said.

That scared me; whatever this prophecy had in store for me, I don't think I want to know. Whoever this being was, they seemed pretty determined to get me to fight for their side and lead their armies for them.

If my gift has the ability to command even gods, then it's no wonder the Olympians wanted me dead so badly. Would that be such a bad thing really? Think about it: no son of Hera, no strife on Olympus, no war to break out that was determined by a choice.

"What does this have to do with me, exactly?" Agreus asked.

"I've made contact with the boy, even managed to brand an adamantine sword to him."

"You didn't answer my question."

The sound of a metallic hum escaped from somewhere, I'm assuming from the specter, which was letting out his version of a sigh.

"The young one is with him, and is going to be on a quest leading here."

That seemed to set the hunter off as he managed to grab phantom by the throat and put his stone knife close to one of their white eyes. Growls were let out with each breath and his eyes glowed even brighter.

"_YOU LIE!_ I have not even seen them be born, let alone see them as a young babe. But if they are involved with Hera's spawn then I would've seen it."

"So your sight is still working then," said the specter smugly.

There was a long pause between the two before Agreus let go and lowered his knife.

"I'll do what you ask of me, but only on the condition that they are spared. The others are of no consequence to me; do what you will with them," he said.

"Of course," assured the specter.

Everything started to fade and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in my room to the sound of the alarm that I had set. It was 5:30 in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise over Long Island Sound.

"Damn, that was a messed up dream," I said to myself.

"It sounded like it was," said another voice.

Looking over to my left, I saw a certain _satyr_ lying next to me in my bed with curiosity in her eyes. It was me who should be doing that.

"Um…Lilly, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I felt something was wrong and realized you were having a nightmare. Thought you might need the company," she said.

"Okay, I need to know. How is it that you know exactly what's wrong with me without me having to say it aloud, can you read minds or something?" I asked.

Lilly chuckled at that, like something as reading minds was utterly ludicrous. Was it though, it didn't seem that way to me; Olympian gods exist for crying out loud.

"A long time ago, back when we were little kids, I set up an Empathy Link, a type of magic that allows _satyrs _and another being to be connected telepathically, see into the others dreams. A little safety measure that I put up just in case I need to find you if something happens," she explained.

"Oh, you can do all that can you?" I said, slightly shaken about that new bit of information. Just as she had explained, she sensed my uneasiness and quickly panicked.

"I-I-I don't look into your dreams, if that's what you're thinking, or when you think, I swear. Just to know when you're upset," she said rapidly.

In this world of gods, heroes and monsters, I couldn't really be all that surprised, let along be upset at her. If anything, she was looking out for me, just like I do for her. Getting up, I went over to the wardrobe and got dressed.

Putting on black shirt, dark grey hoodie with a small black bird stitched on the left side, and some black jeans. Now that I think about it, almost all the clothes in here are dark colored, guess mom must think it suits me.

The knock on the door indicated that the others were outside. Knowing what was today, they were probably up long before me or they didn't go to sleep at all. Opening the door, the guys came in with backpacks and dressed appropriately for the September whether. Knowing how far we were going to be traveling, we might need to dress heavy.

"Good to see that you're ready, everything okay; you look a bit shook up," Tessa asked.

"He had a bad dream," Lilly answered for me, much to my displeasure.

"It's nothing; just a little nervous about the quest is all. This is all pretty overwhelming in such a short amount of time," I said.

I didn't want the others to know about my dream, not until I've confirmed that we're in any immediate danger by this Agreus guy. Bobby tossed me a one of the backpacks and looking inside I saw that it was already filled supplies, even a box of shotgun shells, no doubt filled with Celestial Bronze.

Now that I think about, how exactly am I going to take that with me without drawing attention from the cops? As Tessa knew what I was thinking, she grabbed the gun and twisted it from the where the stock meets the mechanism and the thing shrank down to a mini flashlight. Scientific theory is now out the window.

"You know, it's kind of weird. Never would've thought things would turn out like this, but then again I never thought we'd all go on a quest before," Matt said.

"What do think is waiting for us out there?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing we can't handle; I mean, we survive high school every day; it's really no different from this," Bobby said, getting us to laugh, feeling as though he was right.

Would we be able to laugh like this again? Would one not come back from it when it's all over? These were all questions that I don't want to know the answer to, yet at the same time I wanted to know.

'_Damn it, stop thinking about it. Focus on the task at hand; they need you to be a good leader.'_

For the time being, we stayed in the cabin until the sun was sitting on the horizon. When leaving, we walked to the top of Half-Blood Hill, the cool autumn air made our breath visible. On mornings like this, I would be getting up for school, waking up my little sister to make sure she ate breakfast and walk to school with her and my friends.

Speaking of which, she was probably wondering where I was right now and why I was gone for so long. I hoped that my parents thought of a good excuse for her. If anything, I hoped that I could come back and see her.

"I see that you five are ready to leave."

We turned to see Chiron trotting up the hill, along with Annabeth and Jason. Neither of them looked as if they got any sleep.

"You guys look awful," I said bluntly, getting them to chuckle.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that you don't look scared. When I went on my first quest, I know I was a little nervous," Annabeth said.

"I'm not too worried; I've got my team to back me up, plus an awesome protector," I said, pointing over at Lilly who ducked behind me. "Why are you guys here so early anyway, here to see us off?"

"Well, yes and no. We came to give you some stuff for your quest," Jason said.

He pulled out something wrapped in a purple cloth. When he opened it, I saw a military medal of a gold eagle. It looked a little worn but still in good condition.

"This was mine when I was Praetor of the Twelfth Legion back at Camp Jupitar. Since I had to relieve myself of my position I don't really need it anymore. You're going west, then you should stop by; ask for Reyna, she'll help you out if she sees it," he said.

I didn't know what to say when he handed it to me, only managed to say _'thanks' _before pinning it to hoodie. I felt pretty proud to wear it.

"I'll take good care of it bro," I said, catching him off guard.

"Oh yeah, your mom is married to my dad. That makes us step-brothers, cool."

Annabeth chuckled while rolling her eyes. She reached into her back pocket and handed me a green, laminated card. On the front of it there was a logo for a place called _The Lotus Casino_, why I would need this is beyond me.

"Um…thank?" I said.

"I saved it from my first quest. There isn't a limit on it so it could help in case you might need something on your quest," she said.

Her expression changed to a worried one. Her stone eyes gave off a type of plea.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Justin; it's not too late to back out now. Please; no one will look down on you for doing it," she said.

I knew that what she was saying was sincere. Annabeth was one of few people here at Camp Half-Blood who was actually looking out for me, but I won't let other people fight my battles for me.

Going up to her, I hugged her, feeling her flinch in my hold. "Thanks for the offer but I won't dump my problem onto you, that's not who I am. You guys had your moment in the sun, now it's our turn. Don't stress this out; we'll head out, knock some monster heads and be back in a few days to tell the tale," I said.

They looked nervous but nodded none the less. That's all I'm asking for, just a little faith in me and my friends.

"If you are ready to go, Argus is in the van ready to drive you and your friends into New York," Chiron said.

"Guess we leg it from there right?" I asked.

"From then onward, you'll be on your own Justin," he said.

I nodded and head down the hill and made to the side of the road where the guys piled into the same van that we came to camp in. The driver was our head of camp security, Argus, who was at the wheel and ready to go. He didn't seem like the one to get into an accident since he has all those eyes watching every part of the road.

The big guy saved me a seat up front and we took off. It didn't take us long to make it into the city; I've been to New York a few time with my dad, enough to know where to go. The moment we got into Manhattan, I strained my neck to look up at the Empire State Building.

A little memory sparked the moment I saw the large building. I was six years old, it was late November and it looked as if it was going to snow at any moment. Dad and I had just taken the elevator to the observation deck.

I could just barely reach the coin operated telescope. As a kid, this was an awesome moment, but I was also curious as to why my dad brought us here.

'_Daddy, why are we here?'_

_He was still looking out at Lower Manhattan; a small smile was on his face. His mind seemed elsewhere at the moment. He looked over at me and put his hand on my shoulder._

'_Because Justin, this is the same spot where I met your mother.'_

_The moment I heard that, excitement set in and I asked so many questions that even I couldn't keep up with what I was saying. All he did laugh and pat my head._

'_I know you have questions about her son, but always know one thing; she loves you no matter how far you two are from each other.'_

"You know, Mount Olympus is actually at the top of it," Tessa said, leaning up in her seat.

I just looked at her baffled; when will the fucking surprises end?

"The Olympians follow the strongest influence of Western Civilization. First it was Greece, then Rome, Europe and now America."

"And yet they choose to set up in New York instead of D.C., does that really make any sense?" I asked.

She just shrugged. "Gods are weird."

Huh, I've hearing that a lot lately. Rather than try to rationalize what the hell she just told me, I just sat back, listened to the radio, and tried to relax a bit, though I found that to be a bit hard to do since I felt a bit on edge.

I had this uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen. There was a type of gnawing feeling in the back of my head that was trying to tell me something important. My muscles kept clenching and my instincts were telling me to act.

I was aware of everything around me: the people walking the streets, the sound of venders setting up shops, my own breathing, and the faint sound of my friends shifting in their seats. Something is wrong.

"Hey guys, do any of you get the strange feeling that-" I didn't even have time to finish my question when everything suddenly turned upside down and all I could hear was a high pitched ringing in my ears.

It me a moment to realize that I was upside down; the van had been flipped. Looking over, I saw that Argus was trying to undo his seatbelt but soon his eyes locked on me and he tried to reach over and help.

"I'm okay big guy, don't worry," I said, getting him to calm down. "Guys if you're alright sound off."

The groaning was a clear indication that they were still alive, just caught off guard like I was but the sudden crash.

"Something isn't right, cut yourselves loose and get out the van. The stink of monsters is in the air," Tessa said, pulling out a butterfly knife and cutting her seatbelt.

Summoning my sword, I followed her example and cut Argus loose as well. When making out the van, I said that the damage was a lot worst that we first expected it to be. There was a pileup and many frantic people running away from something.

Whatever was causing the panic seemed to be serious, if it was monster related than we had to do something about before someone gets killed, or eaten…or whichever comes first.

"Guys, you might want to take a look at this." Tessa was on top of the smashed van and was looking through some binoculars and passed it over to Matt.

"Oh shit, it had to be Cyclops. Of all the monsters in the world, it had to be Cyclops," he said.

Just remembering the Cyclops that disappeared from the school a few days made my blood boil. I don't know what happened to it but I know that these guys weren't getting off easy for hurting Argus. The other Justin took over again; a surge of energy shot through my body, even a sense of power.

"How many are there?" I asked.

"Four; two of them are about thirteen feet while the other two are nineteen," Matt said.

"Weaponry and armor types?" I added.

"Mostly scrap metal; looks pretty weak and hastily made. Wooden clubs are their primary but one has a huge wrench."

"Distance from our current location?"

"Fifty yards and closing, ETA: ten minutes."

Okay, that gave us enough time to prep for this. I told everyone to open their packs and empty out anything useful. Most of the supplies they had were weapon based, but the rest was for the quest.

Lilly seemed to have brought a few bags of acorns and pinecones and I just looked at her confused.

"They're good catalysts for Nature Magic," she said.

"You mean like what happened with the tree back at the school; you played your pipes and it responded," I said. That actually gave me an idea for something.

"Anyone got any wire on them?" I asked.

Matt pulled out one of his arrows and yanked off the arrowhead; inside was some bronze wire. Good to know these guys were prepared for anything. Taking the rest of his arrows, I started to tie some of Lilly's pinecones to the arrow, though it was irritating when it came to the acorns.

"You got a plan Justin, 'cause their closing in on our position," Bobby said.

"I think so. Matt is going to rain down a few arrows that I've attached pinecones to all over, and when I give the signal; Lilly will use her panpipes to set them off and tangle the Cyclops. Bobby, Tessa, since the three of us are melee based, we'll do a frontal assault while Matt provides covering fire," I explained, getting them to look at me in surprise.

"That's…actually not a bad idea," Tessa said. "Alright then, let's do it leader."

We all got into our positions; as the enemy started to close in, we could just barely make out what it was they were talking about.

"This boring, why we take honeymoon in New York? Too many mortals, too crowded with cars; worst time ever," said the Cyclops with a chainmail muumuu.

"Better than that scrap heap you live in back in Detroit; I want to go to Amish Country for next Sheep Expo, but you no like sheep. Had to leave them back home and take these two instead," said the larger Cyclops who actually looked a bit blind.

The two smaller Cyclops looked at him in offense; they didn't seem to like the idea of being favored less over sheep. Not sure why Cyclopes love sheep so much, but to each their own.

"This is the weirdest conversation I've ever heard from monsters," Bobby said.

"More weird than when we saw that Minotaur in a prom dress?" Matt asked.

"That was a strange summer," Tessa muttered.

"Guys, focus on the task at hand here. Matt, are you ready?" I asked.

He nodded and I waited until the Cyclopes were a few more steps closer until I waved my hand to him and he rained down arrows in random directions. The monsters seemed to be confused by what they were seeing and went to investigate.

"What this; why arrow have pine cone?" asked one of the smaller ones.

"Lilly, do your thing," I said, and she played a note that cracked one of the empty cars front window.

The pinecones erupted into a fury of tree roots that proceeded to tear up the area were they landed. The ones near the targets were soon entangled in. It was our chance to attack while they were scattered.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

Bobby, Tessa and I jumped out from our cover and charged forward as fast as we could before they could gather themselves and counter attack. Bobby and Tessa broke off to both sides to take care of the smaller ones, who were having trouble breaking free of the roots.

The blind one was mine. Judging by the way I was rushing him and he didn't seem to notice me coming, showed that his sight was limited. I almost felt bad for what I was about to do to him, but he hurt my friends so I felt a little better about it.

"Dummy, puny hero coming at us; stop messing with roots," barked his wife.

"Shut up, busy with this!" he shouted.

His wife was the only one who had enough sense to fend me off. Swinging her wrench, she almost took my head off if I hadn't duked in time. Using the momentum from her first strike, she brought down her wrench hard enough to smash a crater in the asphalt.

I almost would've been in that if I hadn't moved out of the way; taking the opening, I thrusted my sword straight into her, piercing through her makeshift armor. When the blind one heard her howl in pain, he went into a rage and broke free.

"You hurt my wife; I'll kill you like I kill Nobody!" he roared.

Mind you, anyone would be a little confused when hearing that, even more so when you get sent flying back by a Cyclopes who is faster than one would anticipate. The moment my lungs refilled with air and the spots stopped dancing in front of my eyes, I sat up on the car I landed on and looked around.

Tessa and Bobby were holding their own, even Matt was offering covering fire as best he could but it only seemed to agitate the smaller Cyclopes. Lilly was started playing _Sweet Home Alabama_ on her panpipes to make the remaining pinecones burst to life.

The street was getting turned up from tree roots and soon pine trees sprouted upward. One of the smaller Cyclopes was hoisted into the air by one of the trees and was given a flying wedgie. I could hear Bobby laughing his ass off at the sight of it, and when he stopped he held out his free hand and something unusual happened.

A branch started to bend like a snake. Where ever his hand moved, the branch seemed to respond to him. Twisting his hand, the tip spiraled into point and plunged itself into the back of the Cyclopes' head. I thought for sure it would kill him, but instead his body just exploded into dust.

There was no trace of him anywhere, just like what happened back at Maret School. I didn't have to time to ask him what just happened when the other small one saw me just staring into space. Taking that as his chance, he tried to bring his fist down onto me.

In that instant, I thought I was a goner. Before I could be crushed, there was a sudden movement and the next thing I know the massive fist that was going to crush me was stopped short. The one who stopped was none other than the Ocular Security Guard, Argus.

Despite the fact that he was smaller, it didn't mean that he was weaker. The eye on the back of his neck blinked, which I guess was his way winking. Pushing the Cyclopes back, he notched back his arm and punched them in the stomach so hard, the impacted sounded almost like a sonic boom.

Argus had sent them flying a few yards down, making them crash into the two larger Cyclopes'. I just sat there in amazement at the feat, but he didn't seem to care about it; his attention seemed more focused on whether or not I was okay.

"Don't worry big guy, just a little sore is all. You sure pack one hell of a punch; that was awesome," I said.

He seemed a little embarrassed by the compliment, almost as if he wasn't used to it.

"Stupid beast of Hera, I smash you to pieces," shouted to the one that just socked in the stomach.

Getting up, he charged strait at me and Argus like a freight train at full speed. Swinging his club like mad, he made to strike, but only to be stopped when Argus grabbed it above his head just before it landed.

"You surprised me before, but not so tough now. Once I beat you, I'll eat little hero him with salsa," he bellowed smugly, adding pressure to the club.

As soon as he said that, Argus' blue eyes started to blaze red. His body started to glow faintly and he was starting to slowly push back; the monster leaving tracks as his feet scraped the asphalt.

Something was not boding well for the Cyclopes right now. Digging his fingers into the club, Argus obliterated it to splinters. Charging in, he unleashed a flurry of monstrous punches, no pun intended.

He pulled out all the stops; with powerful uppercut to the stomach, the Cyclopes rose a feet off the ground, then was given another one square in their large brown eye. I've been punched in the eye before, and it hurts, but it looked as if he knocked his straight through the back of his head.

But I think they're going to have a bruise for a while. Hell, I wouldn't be so surprised if they went blind. Despite the savage beating they just took, they started to get back up.

Looking at them, it did seem as though they still had some fight left in them. Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out the mini flashlight that was once my shotgun. I don't know who to change it back; the most I can do with this is shine it in his eye and annoy him for a bit.

'_Don't worry, I'll take care of it from here.'_

For a moment, it felt as if someone had just taken my shoulder and spoken right into my ear just now. There was a sudden wave of power that went through my body and I lost control of my movement, almost like someone was in the driver seat now.

Whoever it was seemed to be more confident in what they were doing and seemed to know how to handle the situation. Clicking the button on the flashlight, it soon started to change in the gift Ares had given me.

Using the car as a springboard, I jumped over Argus and landed on the back of wounded Cyclopes.

"Foolish beast, you really thought you could kill me? I'm genuinely offended by this, an act that can only be rectified with your life," I said, pointing the barrel of the gun to the back of his head, execution style.

Before they could so much as cry for me to stop, I had already pulled the trigger and their entire body exploded to dust. Either this gun was more powerful than I first anticipated, or something strange happens when monsters die.

Turning back to Argus, I gave him a quick thumbs up before charging back in to the last two Cyclopes, who had managed to break free of the tree roots. Before they could attack me, I started to open fire on them.

"What, why hero have boomstick?" said the female I wounded before getting knocked back.

They did their best to stave off the oncoming Celestial Bronze buck shots, but it was gradually doing its job and injuring them. When the gun was empty, I hit the switch and the bayonet sprang out.

Hurling it like a harpoon, it stuck into the blind Cyclopes' foot. While that distracted him, I summoned my adamantine sword. The moment the saw the glass blade again, their eyes showed great fear, almost like they knew what it would do to them if I landed a serious strike.

The female tried to swing her wrench like before, but once it was within reach of my sword, I used a vertical slash and I half expected the blade to shatter, but it cut through the metal cleanly, like a hot blade to butter.

In her moment of confusion as to why her tool was now only good as a paper weight, I slashed at her leg to bring her down, just enough for me to swing in a wide arc and lop off her head. When her hit the ground, she burst into dust.

"My…My w-wife…went '_poof'," _was all the bind one was able to say before I hurled my sword straight into his chest, tipping him back like a falling tree.

Before he could pull the sword out, I jumped on top of him and gripped it, making it clear that if he tried anything I'd end him quick.

"Why did you attack the city; do you know how much damage you've done and how many people got hurt?" I said, my anger starting to influence me.

I started to twist my sword, making howl in pain.

"We were just trying to go on vacation; I lost my home on my island and didn't want to stay much longer in warehouse for much longer," he said.

"Island; just who exactly are you?" I asked.

"I am Polyphemus, son of Poseidon, slayer of Nobody," he said proudly.

Now it was starting to make some sense. I remember reading about the myth back in English class when we were doing the _Odyssey_. Odysseus and his crew landed on the island and had a run it with Polyphemus.

Making a long story short, Odysseus blinded him and escaped with the rest of his crew. Then, like an idiot, shouts out his real name and the Cyclopes prays to his father, Poseidon, which causes to make the hero's job of returning home a little bit harder.

What I can't understand is that why is he saying that he killed him when the story says otherwise? Deciding that it wasn't important at the moment, I needed to deal with this before it gets out of hand.

"So that was your wife huh; sorry about killing her back there," I said.

"She not dead, probably be back in few weeks; give me chance to go to Sheep Expo in Amish Country," he said, excited that he gets to ditch his wife and go to this convention of his.

Something about that really pissed me off for some reason, or just stuff like the in general really.

"Or, you could take some time to think about how to be nicer to your wife. That shit you said back there wasn't right. A marriage is about compromise and is a partnership, not about who is in charge," I said.

I bet under different circumstance, my mom's clients would agree with me on that.

"If you want to stay in a warehouse house and want to see sheep, then go somewhere that has both," I said.

"Where something like that?" he asked, genuinely curious now.

"I hear New Zealand is nice this time of year. When your wife gets back, take a real trip; trust me when I say that nothing is more freighting than a vengeful wife."

He seemed to understand that better, and looked a bit more fearful of that than my sword at the moment.

"Fine, I get what you say little hero," he said.

"Now, I'm going to get off you now; can I have your word that you'll leave peacefully?" I said, more like demanded than asked really.

"I swear by the River Styx."

There was an eerie breeze that blew past us and I got an unsettling feeling went down my spine, something tells me that what he just did was very…binding feels like the right word for it.

Pulling out the sword, I jumped off and Polyphemus started to stand. "Remember what we talked about dude, now go on back home," I said.

As the son of Poseidon walked away, I saw my friends and Argus coming up next to me, all looking slightly confused and still a bit cautious.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Tessa asked.

I shrugged before changing my sword back and retrieved my shotgun. "It didn't seem right to do so; he was a bit of a prick but I think we worked things out," I said.

"Still, that was a little strange; don't think I've seen a Demigod solve a monster problem with marriage advice, guess that's because of your mom."

"What do you mean?" I asked, but soon regretted doing so; I've got enough to deal with as it is.

"Remember when your brother, Dionysus, announced your bloodline?" she asked.

"Vaguely."

"_Goddess of Marriage, patron of women_; those are basically the key factors that embody your mother and when gods have kids, their children have their tendencies, but there are things that make us different from them," Tess explained.

"What's that?" I asked.

"We're human," Matt said darkly, but he didn't mean it in a bad way, more like he was trying to one up the gods in a way.

I had enough common sense to hear the dark undertone of his words and not press them into explaining any further. Last thing we need is tension between our team.

Looking around, I was able to actually see the amount of damage that was done during our little fight. Most of the people had enough sense to leave the area all together, some were coming out of their hiding places to see if the coast was clear.

The only real damage was some crushed cars, messed up roads and sidewalks, not to mention the newly sprouted pine trees that grew in random spots.

For a moment, it looked like a scene from a cheesy Post-Apocalyptic Indie movie I saw once back at the Film Club back from school, only this one would be called _When Pine Trees Attack; coming Never, to a theater nowhere near you!_

There was a sudden chuckling coming from Lilly that caught us off guard, but I got the feeling that it was because she was using the Empathy Link; she peeked into my thoughts but somehow I didn't seem to mind.

"So what's our next step; the van is trashed and we need to find a way head west," Bobby said.

"For now we should just head to the bus station and continue with the quest," Tessa said.

"But what do we do after we get west; didn't Rachel say something about embarking into the depths or something," I said.

I was still unsure of what exactly to do; that prophecy was somewhat vague and irritating.

"Well, it more than lightly means that we need to head to the Underworld," Tessa said.

At the mention of that, Lilly seemed to be on the brink of a panic attack. I didn't blame her, I started thinking about my dream and that specter.

If it means that we have to go face to face with them, as well as their Hunter of theirs, then this is going to be a problem.

"Where exactly is the Underworld anyway?" I asked.

"California," Matt said.

…

"That's hilarious," I said; a small grin on my face.

They started to snicker a bit; like I said before, it feels good to laugh.

Turning to Argus, he seemed to be at the ready, like he was waiting for me to give him something to do.

"Head back to camp; we'll keep going from here. Thanks again for the save before," I said.

Argus seemed like he didn't want to but reluctantly agreed to do so. We headed back to the flipped over van and grabbed out packs. The people had started coming back to the area and that was another reason to hop on the next bus to the bus station.

We were in a rush so we had to decide on getting a ticket into Ohio; we didn't care where we were going, just as long as it was going west. Despite the fact that we just caused a pile up, and an alarming amount of Pine trees to suddenly sprout in the streets of New York, we couldn't leave fast enough.

A few hours had passed and it was already late into the day when we made a stop near the border line of Pennsylvania. When getting off, I just realized how exhausted we were; the others looked half asleep and I was about to collapse any minute.

The sound of rumbling snapped us to attention. It took us a moment to realize that it was our stomachs; we left camp without eating so it's only natural that we'd be hungry.

Pulling out my wallet, I grabbed some money and handed it to Lilly. I didn't want to use the card Annabeth gave me just yet; she said there was no limit on it but that doesn't mean I want to cause an economical inflation.

"We should stock up on food while we can; who knows when we'll have this sort of leisure time again," Tessa said.

She had a point; I still may be new to this whole Demigod thing, but even I could see that once we set into the world, every moment is life and death. It makes me feel grateful that I've gotten to live as a normal person for as long as I did.

We headed inside the rest stop; numerous people were walking about. We must've looked pretty strange; four teenagers with no parental supervision tends to draw attention. Thankfully there was a large crowd so it was easy to blend in.

The others went off and headed to some of the shops, while Lilly and I just wondered about. Going over to the information desk, I asked if I could get a map; we may not always get transportation, so it's good to have.

I wasn't really paying attention, but when I heard the sound of whimpering, I looked over to Lilly to see trembling and on the verge of tears. She was trying her best to try and hide behind me, and I could see why.

Standing before us was a man who stood at least 6'5 easy and looked to be in his mid-forties. His skin resembled tanned leather, like he'd been out in the sun working all his life. They had a strong jawline and chiseled facial features; a five o'clock shadow and black hair combed back.

His brown eyes were so familiar it was unnerving, like I'd seen them somewhere before. They were dressed in all black: black cargos pants with a black shirt and combat boots and had a heavy coat on.

He would've been hansom, if he wasn't glaring at us so intensely; it felt like his eyes were burning a hole in my head.

"Um…can we help you sir?" I said.

That only seemed to piss him off even more. Whatever this guy's damage was, I could sense that he was bad news; and I got this nagging feeling like I should really get away from this guy. His attention soon turned to Lilly and his gaze softened ever so slightly.

The satyr was trembling so bad I could feel it through my backpack, so I did my best to stand firm and keep his gaze on me instead of her.

He reached out faster than I could see and had a firm grip on my forearm. There didn't seem to be any chance of me breaking free of his iron grip, but while I struggled, he managed to slip something into my hand and finally let go.

When looking at what it was, I saw that he gave me some sort object that looked like a whittled tree branch. Looking closer, I could see a scene was carved into it; animals with people, a mysterious hooded figure who brandished a bow.

A sudden chill went through my body. It took me a moment to remember just exactly where I saw this. It wasn't a branch, it was an antler from a deer.

"By that look on you face, I can tell that you know exactly who I am and what my intensions are, don't you?" he asked, his voice a deep baritone that seemed to punch me square in the chest.

I could feel my heart racing and it I was starting to have trouble breathing. This was him, the same being who I saw in my dreams talking with that Spector.

"Yeah, I know full well who you are, Agreus; son of Hermes," I said.

His expression charged to a dark one, and I could almost sense his intensions and it didn't look as he cared if he made a scene either.

"I'll only say this once; come quietly and I won't hurt you or your friends. Refuse and I collect their heads as my trophies, your choice boy," he said.

Okay, straight to the point; this guy seriously didn't beat around the bush, and by the way he was glaring it didn't look as though he was bluffing either. I tried my hardest to try and look brave and stand my ground to him, but his eyes just made me feel so small and insignificant.

He was the Hunter, and I his lowly prey. I was the only one he wanted, so why should my friends suffer with me; they've done enough for me already for too long. I didn't know what else to do, it felt like the quest was about to end before it could start.

My legs started to move toward Agreus on their own; I guess I already made my decision. Lilly tried her best to keep my away from him, but it wasn't enough; she was still too scared of the Hunter.

A jolt went through my body and it felt as though the whole world just stopped. An unknown, but familiar, presence made itself apparent in that moment.

"_Do not yield to him!"_

The sheer force of their words was more than enough to make anyone listen without a second thought.

"_We are better than this, YOU are better than this."_

Something in their words seemed to have some sort of effect on me; a sort of confidence filled me and I soon began to realize that what I was doing was wrong, and disrespectful to my friends all that they've done for me.

This guy thinks I'm just going to let him intimidate me, then he's got another thing coming. I felt someone grip my left my left hand. When looking to see who it was, I couldn't believe it what I saw, or who for that matter.

Standing there, with a determined and confident look, was me or at least my conscious personified. What made him different though, was that his eyes weren't brown but a regal purple, the kind someone of high status would wear in ancient times.

"_Never doubt yourself, and never doubt the skills you have been blessed with Justin. If you ever have those thoughts again, then I will lend you my strength, my courage and show you what you are truly capable of."_

"Who, no, what are you?" was the only thing I was able to say, before he smiled warmly at me.

He placed his free hand on my shoulder. _"I'm what you were meant to be Justin, what you could've been had our mother raised us on Olympus,"_ he said.

"How is that even possible, something like that doesn't make any sense?"

I had enough to deal with, now wasn't the time to deal with alternate versions of myself. Maybe when I get my shit together, I can resolve any and or problems that I have with myself.

"_Neither is the idea of the wife of Zeus having a Demigod son. We are an unknown variable in the chain of destiny Justin. The Fates believe that just the fact that you draw breath, could spell disaster for every one and believe we should just die." _

Geeze, way to not sugar coat anything dude. But what he and my mom said did make sense; I need to choose a side in this fight but both either want me dead or just want to use me. In the end I'd just be a means to an end, a liability.

No, I won't let either of them push me around. For once, I'm calling the shots.

"I want to be stronger. To brave so that I can fight with my friends, or have them fight for me. Can you give me that?" I asked.

He just smiled and made my hand clench, summoning my adamantine sword. _"That shouldn't be a problem, I'm you remember; my power is always at your disposal and I'll be by your side to guide you when you need it the most."_

He soon vanished and time continued to flow once more. I'm not sure if what happened was just in my head, but I didn't care. Agreus was surprised to see my sword, but he clearly under stood its meaning.

"So that is your answer, is it?" he asked.

"If you want me, then you're going to have to fight for me. I'll be damned if I let you scare me into submission," I said, taking my stance.

From inside his coat, he pulled out a survival knife and gripped tight in his hand. "Never let it be said I didn't give you a chance. Prepare yourself, son of Hera."

**Please Review, if not that's cool too.**


End file.
